Maternal Instinct
by NixyKnight
Summary: Keep your family close and leave no man behind. A few new additions experience the Apocalypse through different eyes... the battered woman, the pregnant girlfriend, and the last man standing. Seasons 1-4, slight AU. Daryl/OC, Merle/OC, Andrea/OC.
1. We're Gonna Be Fine

**Hey there!**

**I posted this story before, but it got really choppy and I split it into four different stories and *sigh* I needed it all in one place again, and also I needed to rewrite a lot of pieces. So I'll be posting the full thing here from now on, a few chapters a day. For people who read the original - there's some big changes. Eg Bethany Marks is now Abby Marks basically because of the confusion with Beth Greene.**

**Reviews are happily accepted and encouraged :)**

* * *

Chapter One: We're Gonna Be Fine

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

In the beginning, we were clueless.

We didn't know what we were getting into - what we were going to face in the year to come. But we brought out the big guns, anyway, and prepared for the worst. Well, it's the south, is there any other way?

We got our information from scattered sources, a friend here, neighbor there.. radio stations were our main connection to the rest of the world. People didn't really have a clue what it was, though. It was just a big game of Chinese whispers. I mean, how could we know? The dead were up and walking, it wasn't as if we had been trained for this. It crumbled us.

And look at us, now? I'd make a guess that just over 90% of the population was dead. Walking or not. Hell, I knew that probably better than anyone. I'd just lost so much over the course of that first year. We all had.. This world was _brutal. _It was devastating_._ And the worst part wasn't even the dead, but the peoples' reactions to it. We were thrown back to our roots again. Fighting over food and water and territory. We were reminded what it means to be human. That's all we had left.. Being human. Everything else was dust in the wind.

It wasn't even about surviving, either. Sure, for a while there, all I could think about, all _any_ of us could think about, was where we'd get our next meal, where we were going to sleep, who was going to stand guard. Now? We were trying to win back our world, win back our way of life, our culture... Our _humanity._ Those memories were all we had. The little slivers of ourselves that we'd nearly lost completely. Now was our time to win it back.

I remember that first day, probably clearer than all the others. Because that's when it really started, for me. Not to news reports, the strange injuries turning up in the ER, or the government cover-ups. (Yeah, "swine flu" my ass.) For me, the end of the world started the first time I saw a corpse get up and walk again. Two weeks after the disease went Global.

* * *

**Day 14**

I was lying on the couch in the living room of my little blue and white country home in King County, Georgia. My casted leg was propped up on pillows, and I itched at it absently, staring at the TV. I looked up as my weary fiance walked into the room.

"Hey," I smiled up at him, "You think you could pass me the remote?" I asked in a sweet voice. He picked it up without a word and tossed it on the couch next to me. He sighed, and flopped down into the armchair, five billion miles away from me. I watched him carefully while he glared at the TV, the credits for 'SWAT' playing on the screen. A ticker tape ran across the bottom of the screen talking about the new virus that everyone was getting cooped up in hospitals because of for the past two weeks.

"You gonna change the channel," He said flatly, not looking at me. I turned my head back to the TV and set the remote down again.

"Changed my mind." I muttered. He didn't say anything. I looked over at him again and studied his face, his features set into a permanent scowl. I had no idea what was wrong with him. The day went by as it usually did… Merle slept in till 3pm on the couch and then woke up with a hangover - which I'd fix with coffee and cold pizza. Daryl and I would wake up early and make breakfast together - well, Daryl would burn the shit out of pancakes trying to keep me off of my injured leg and I'd get annoyed and shove him aside. I'd call Abby Marks - my best friend, and Merle's girlfriend - and chat for five hours until either Daryl wanted me or Merle wanted to talk to her. Then in the evening Daryl and I would retreat to the bedroom and mess around or watch a movie.

Today, we were settling down and watching credits in awkward silence, and this morning Daryl had gotten up before me and served freaking stupid toast for breakfast before disappearing out in the woods for four hours with his damn brother. I mean, _toast_.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, eyes burning marks into the side of his face, my southern accent coming out stronger the more ticked off I got. He shrugged his shoulders. "Really," I said, "I kind of want to know what's wrong with you today."

"It's nothin'." He mumbled, still looking at the TV. He was starting to piss me off, now. I grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV.

"Talk to me." I snapped. "Please."

He stood up without a word and started to leave the room. My heart dropped. He really was mad at me.

"Daryl," I whispered his name slowly. "Stay." He turned and looked at me then, the look on his face cold and harsh. "What did I do?" I asked.

He looked away, eyes falling somewhere else, and opened his mouth to say something.

He was interrupted by several gunshots from the front yard.

Daryl disappeared, sprinting to the porch through the side door. I struggled to sit up to see what was going on. My crutches were leaning against the couch and I grabbed onto them, trying to lift myself up.

"Merle!" I heard Daryl shout for his brother, "Merle what the hell?"

I heard Abby scream as more shots rang out, and that was it, I pulled myself up and quickly maneuvered my way to the front door.

"Daryl!" I called as I reached the front porch. I took in the scene in front of me. Merle was standing with a shotgun in his hands, Abby cowering behind him. Daryl stood gobsmacked on the front porch, staring at the pile of dead bodies a few feet from the barrel of Merle's gun.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted. I hobbled up to him, gripping his shoulder for support. He locked his arm around my waist to hold me up and kept shouting. "What the fuck, man!"

"What..." I started. "What's going on?"

Abby started crying then. "What was that?" She asked in a shaky voice, "What _was _that?"

Merle turned around and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Get your shit, girl, we're leavin'." He ordered. She nodded and ran off into the house past Daryl and me. Merle looked up at us as he reloaded his shotgun. "Crazy som' bitches tried to eat me." He told us. "Was chompin' down on that poor bastard next door when I found 'em."

_"What?"_ My voice cracked. Did he just- he just _killed those people! _"Merle what the fuck are you on this time?!"

"Don't give me that Miss Kylie," He yelled back, "Go take a fuckin' look for yourself!"

He nodded to a body to his left and my stomach did a complete flip inside out.

It was Justin Rivers, the kid from next door... but if Merle hadn't told me it was him, I wouldn't have guessed in a million years. His face was ripped apart, jaw hanging off and drenched in thick red blood. His chest - what was left of it - consisted of a huge gaping hole where his ribs and organs should have been. His arm was completely dismembered and thrown carelessly a few feet from the body. The kid was only 19. He used to mow our lawn. I had to look away or I was going to see that stupid toast again.

"Jesus Christ." I sobbed. I pulled myself closer to Daryl and he kissed the top of my head.

"Imma go help Abby," He said, "Merle's right. We're leavin'. Now."

I nodded and he let me go. I held on to the porch railing for support, my broken ankle deciding to send shocks of pain up my leg.

"Fuck." I muttered, scrunching up my face.

"C'mere," Merle said, "Get your ass in the truck."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I asked, shooting him an annoyed glare.

He chuckled. Abby appeared behind me, carrying a hell of a load of stuff in her arms.

"Babe can you help me?" She asked. Merle rolled his eyes and took half of her stuff, dumping it onto the ground beside Daryl's pickup. He said something to her and ran off to the side yard. She turned around and ran back to the house, leaving me alone outside.

"This is the part where Ashton Kutcher jumps out with a camera, right?" I said aloud, laughing at myself.

"Kyle," Daryl's voice mumbled from behind me, making me jump. "Really?"

I smiled innocently up at him and he rolled his eyes. "Here," He said, "Gotta carry you."

I didn't argue as he picked me up and walked me over to the pickup. I kept my eyes on his face so I didn't have to see the dead bodies. He opened the cab door and helped me climb in, tossing me the keys.

"Start her up and check the radio stations," He said, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and did as I was told as he started to walk away.

"Daryl?" I called to him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm fucking scared."

He walked back over and kissed me, his hands cupping my face. "Hey. We're gon' be fine."

I nodded, "If you say so."

I picked up the keys with shaky hands and started the pickup, the truck roaring to life. I started flipping through stations as Daryl and Merle climbed into the bed of the truck and started loading in boxes of supplies.

"Getting anythin'?" Daryl asked through the back window.

"Sort of," I told him.

_"-Keep away from the infected, do not get bit-"_

_"-authorities are telling people not to worry-"_

_"-The president has issued-"_

_"-refugee centers set up all over the state-"_

_"-the situation is being controlled-"_

_"-are starting to suspect that the disease has gone global-"_

I switched off the radio. Daryl's eyes were wide. "Damn."

"Yeah, I know. So that means it's bigger than just us..? Whatever it is?"

He nodded, face hard and locked in a grimace. "Guess so."

"But don't you think the cops can handle a few freaks?" I started shaking. "I mean, right?"

"_Invincible _man-eatin' freaks!" I heard Merle shout from behind me.

"What?" He gestured his gun at one of the bodies. Involuntarily I looked at it, wincing.

"Fuckin' spic right there took a round in the chest and kept movin'." He muttered. "Wasn't till I shot the sum'bitch in the head that it stayed down."

"Jesus Christ."

A moment later they had all gone off in separate directions, getting food and clothes and any medical supplies - under my advisement - that they could find. Merle and Daryl wanted us to find one of those refugee camps and get to safety. I heard _'Kellie Pickler - Red High Heels'_ singing from my pocket and picked up my phone, seeing a familiar name pop up on the screen.

"Josh!"

_"You okay?" _I smiled at the familiar voice of Josh 'Tiny' Kovalchik, a member of the unit I was attached to in the US Marines, and a good friend.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. What the hell's going on?"

_"I don't know yet. Me and the guys were ordered in for a briefing. Something big is going down. You seen the freaking streets? Full of 'em."_

"Yeah, we had a run in with a few out here. Killed my neighbor! My freaking 19 year old neighbor!"

_"Yeah, Rowdy thinks it's Satanists or something."_

"Invincible Cannibal Satanists in the center of the bible belt, that's all we fucking need."

_"I know." _He sighed. _"Remember to always get a headshot. And don't let them bite you, either, Kylie."_

"Well no shit, Josh."

_"Seriously. If you get bit... you get infected."_

"What do you mean, infected?"

_"You turn into one of them."_

"Tiny, that doesn't make any sense man-"

_"Just trust me." _He interrupted. _"Now look, I gotta go, we're headed to the CDC. They're working on a cure. Try and meet up with us at some point. Josh out."_

He hung up and I sat there staring at the phone for what felt like hours. Infected? Like this thing was a disease? That didn't make any sense... I mean it was just a bunch of cultists or something, they couldn't actually influence you by biting you, that was impossible. And something else bothered me, how the heck could they be invincible? How could they survive a shot in the chest from Merle and keep going?

"MERLE!" Abby's blood-curdling scream ripped across the yard. I sat up and saw my best friend standing on the porch, screaming like a madwoman and covering her mouth.

Justin was up and walking.

No, not kidding. The kid was _walking_. He was_ dead_ and he was _walking._

Jaw hanging loose from his head, moaning a low guttural growl, hole through his chest - where I could see through the other side - and he was walking, limping, but still, slowly moving...

Towards the open door of the damn pickup.

"Shit!" I screamed. I leaned forward and tried to shut the door but he reached it before I could and tried to grab for my arm. I used my good leg to plant a hard kick into a remaining part of his chest, making him stumble back a bit. I shuffled back and reached for the glove box, scrambling for something to kill him with. My hands brushed against the handle of a combat knife, and I grabbed it, sliding it out of its holster and bringing it to Justin in one fluid movement.

"I'm sorry, kid." I muttered, and kicked him back again at the chest, his head jolting forward from the impact, just enough so I could stick the knife into the top of his head, right down to the hilt. It was a signature move, and Justin loved hearing stories about me and my team in Iraq. The irony made me feel sick to my stomach.

He stopped groaning and fell backwards, slipping down the side of the truck and onto the ground, his head still resting on the floor of the truck. I scooted forward, leaning over to take hold of my knife, kicking his head with my good leg so it slid out. I bit my lip as I wiped the blood off on the kid's shirt and kicked the body to the ground.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Daryl and Merle appeared around the corner.

"Where were you five seconds ago?" I yelled. "Justin got up and tried to fucking _eat _me!"

"What?"

"He walked!" Abby yelled. "He actually got up and _walked!"_

"Wahahoo looks like we've got ourselves s'more _walkers_," Merle said, pointing around the other side of the truck to the road. I followed his gaze and automatically wished I hadn't. Okay, so I've seen dead people. Hell, most of them I killed myself. But seeing dead people, up... and walking?

There was another three of those things - 'walkers', as Merle called them, walking down the street, groaning and dripping blood.

"Get in the house!"

"Kylie lock the doors!" I looked at Daryl and decided not to argue, reaching and closing both doors, making sure they locked. I watched out the window as Daryl carefully walked around the truck. He'd brought his hunting crossbow out now and was picking off the 'walkers' one by one. He'd get them in the chest, but they'd shrug it off and keep moving, arrows sticking out of their chests. I remembered what Josh said and quickly rolled down the window.

"Daryl! Headshots! It's the only way they'll go down!"

He didn't hesitate to change tactics, arrows strategically in each walker's forehead. They hit the ground hard, a sickening splattering noise echoing with each kill. The last one dropped and Merle and Daryl stood there, breathing hard.

"Well, ain't that a charmer." Merle muttered, nudging one of the bodies with his foot.

"Need to move these outta the way," Daryl said, "Gotta get the truck out."

"Yeah, Abby's car, too," Merle said, "She won't leave it behind."

Daryl shook his head. "Can't she take the Camaro?" He asked, "I like it better."

Merle shrugged. "My bitch loves her Mini."

Daryl sighed and he opened the door to the truck, climbing in beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"City," He said, "See what the fuck's happenin'."

"You think it's that bad?" I asked, "Those.. Things?"

He didn't speak, just had this pained look on his face. I shivered and dug my phone from my pocket, punching through the buttons to my contact list.

"What you doin'?"

"Calling my sister."

I pressed the phone to my ear as it dialled.

_"Hello?" _A man's voice answered.

"Um, hi?" I asked. "Where's Lori?"

_"She's here,"_ spoke the man's voice, _"Who's this?"_

"I'm her step-sister, Kylie. Who is this? Is she okay?"

"Shane Walsh, a friend of Rick's. Lori's fine.. So's Carl. Listen, where are you?"

"Oh, yeah, Shane. We're at my place, just down the road... are you at Lori's?"

_"We're heading out of town. You should, too."_

"Is it that bad?"

_"Yeah. Lookin' like it."_

"What about Rick?"

_"They said they were evac-in' the patients to Atlanta," _Shane said, _"That's where I'm takin' Lori and Carl. S'pposed to be a refugee center there."_

"Guess we'll be headed that way, too, then." I said.

Daryl waved for me to give him the phone and he got the directions, shouting out the window for Merle to follow us. We hopped on the road into town and I watched as Daryl swerved to avoid a few of those dead things as they reached out for the truck.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Walking Into the Flames

Chapter Two: Walking into the Flames

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I heard the General loud and clear - protect the CDC at all costs. I knew we were in for a shit storm the moment we got there. Usually the National Guard would get called in for this kind of crap - you know, fighting on home soil. According to my commanding officer, the National Guard was overrun in two weeks. So they called in us. It wasn't exactly a comfort.

I wasn't afraid to admit I was a little worried about the whole thing. I'd seen enough news reports over the past month to know that this wasn't going to be fun. I guess I'd been lucky since I hadn't actually seen anything in person, yet. Well, that would change soon. The whole idea of it was insane, to me. An enemy that can take a bullet to the chest and keep walking on with a beach ball size gap between their ribs? What the fuck was that? I mean come on, how could you really prepare yourself for something like this? I've seen a lot of crazy shit in my day - tours in Iraq will do that to you. But this? Fuck.

I was sitting in the back of a military humvee with an M-16 across my lap. I could hear the distant popping of gunfire as we got closer to our destination. In the two front seats were two of my closest friends and members of my unit - Josh 'Tiny' Kovalchik (The guy was 6'7" and 350 lbs of muscle, so it was an ironic nickname), and Adam 'Dragon' Sheets, also ironic because the kid was as sensitive as a butterfly. Next to me was Rowdy Galardi, our class clown. We basically called him whatever would piss him off the most because the guy was an asshole. But one of those loveable assholes that you just kind of smile and roll your eyes at.

The only missing spot was for our medic, Kylie. I called her 'Mouse' since the first day we met - she was drunk off her ass and dressed as Minnie Mouse at a Halloween party in Nashville, Tennessee. She was a corpsman - technically a naval officer - but she was attached to our unit. A few weeks back we were out paintballing with another unit of Marines and she fell out of a tree and broke her leg, so she wasn't called in with the rest of us when the shit hit the fan.

If you ask me, she got lucky.

"Kovalchik," I turned to our driver. "Got your cell on you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give Mouse a call, would you?"

He nodded, pulling his cell from his vest pocket. "Sure."

"It looks like hell out there," Rowdy commented, eyes out the window. "Freaks everywhere."

"Don't call them freaks," Adam snapped. "They used to be like us."

Rowdy scoffed at him. "I don't feel sorry for any of them. They're all either some poor bastard stupid enough to get bit, or somebody who offed themselves."

Adam furrowed his brow. "You don't need to be such a dick."

I agreed. Now was not the time for his class clown attitude. I smacked Rowdy up the side of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck, Scout?"

I glared at him. "Watch your mouth, buttercup. This is serious shit."

Rowdy rolled his eyes. "It's always _serious shit_, Matt. That's what we do. We are fucking _Marines_."

"That's not the point, damn it, Galardi," I sighed, and lowered my voice. "Dragon lost his fucking girlfriend this morning, okay? Now shut your trap."

Rowdy sat back. "Oh. Well, fuck." He looked over at Adam. "Sorry, brother."

The kid just flipped him off and leaned against the truck door. Rowdy shrugged and looked the other way. I sighed and looked to Josh, who just finished a phone call, setting his phone in his vest pocket.

"What's the word on our girl?" I asked.

"Daryl's taking care of her,"Josh said.

"Good. At least we know she'll be okay."

Rowdy snorted. "That Dixon guy scares the piss outta me. And look at me," he pounded a fist on his chest, "I'm a beast."

I rolled my eyes at him, and Adam gave me a sad look. "I hope she'll be okay."

"We all do," I said.

Josh sighed. "It's a bad omen, her not being here."

"Yeah," Rowdy agreed, "We're missing our squad bitch."

Josh snorted. "Princess, you know _you're_ the squad bitch."

"Asshole."

Josh smacked his lips at him. "You know just how to get me going, boo."

Rowdy rolled his eyes. "It's not right. We need our medic."

"Guys," I said, "We'll be fine. So will Kylie. Just focus on the mission."

"Mission?" Rowdy said. "This ain't a mission, Scout. It's a shit sandwich without the fuckin' bread. We are class A _fucked."_ He pointed out the glass. "Take a look out your window, brother."

I chewed the inside of my lip and looked to Josh. "How far out are we?"

"CDC's about two miles off," he said. "We're close."

Adam nodded, eyes out the window. He swallowed, "The deeper we get into the city, the worse things look."

"We're gonna be fine, guys." I said again. "Keep your heads in line and we'll get through this shit."

"If you say so, Scout."

I shot him a glare. "I can make it an order, Sergeant. Now shut your god damn trap."

I looked out my own window, controlling my breathing. I had to make sure my guys got home after this. That was always my responsibility. They were depending on me. But I knew Rowdy was right. They were sending us to the slaughter. There was no fucking way we were going to get out of this.

"Holy fuck," Josh hissed, and wrenched the wheel over. The humvee jerked to the side and the four of us were thrown sideways. "Sorry, boys!" Josh yelled, breathing hard and straightening the wheel. "One of 'em jumped in front of m-"

He stopped talking as we came out by the CDC. All of us stopped talking. I even stopped breathing for a moment. There were hundreds of those things. They were everywhere.

"Kovalchik," I snapped. "Get us in there."

Josh swung the humvee around and barrelled us toward a group of men set up under a tent, next to a tank. We skidded to a stop and the four of us grabbed our weapons and fell out onto the concrete. I hurried over to the tent, and looked for the highest rank in the area.

"Colonel," I said, giving a salute.

"At ease, Major," he gave me a nod. "You must be the Marine unit General Manning sent over."

"That'd be us, sir. Where do you need us?"

He picked up a Sat phone, "We're weak in numbers everywhere. Just get your boys out there and try and push these fuckers back. Pray to God you don't get bit."

"Yes, sir." I turned to my guys and walked out of the tent, the three of them on my tail. I clicked off the safety on my gun, barking orders over my shoulder. "Sheets, Galardi," I pointed to a spot up ahead where a half dozen of the undead were climbing over a sandbag barricade. "Go fix that mess. Kovalchik, you're on me." I pointed my gun at a frenzy a hundred feet away, where about forty or fifty walkers were crawling around on an abandoned tank. "We're gonna retake that tank."

"Lucky me," Josh sighed.


	3. I Just Want To Fix Everything

Chapter Three: I Just Want to Fix Everything

**Abigail Joy Marks**

I was standing in front of our house, looking over the chewed body of what used to be nineteen year old Justin Rivers. The kid next door. The kid who mowed our lawn. Who got us to buy him alcohol when he had his friends over on weekends. Who hot-boxed his Volvo one time on Merle's weed and then realized his mother's cocker spaniel was lying unconscious in the back seat.

Justin Rivers, who came over last week when Merle stormed out to see if I was okay… and who I then proceeded to sleep with.

Ever since I'd felt this sinking guilt in my gut. I'd never once looked at another man while I was with Merle. Ever. I knew he'd had other women. I mean, he was Merle Dixon. I never really cared about all the boozy one time skanks as long as at the end of the day he came home to _me_. I guess I just didn't think I deserved any better. And then after our fight last weekend, I thought I _did_ deserve better. So I let Justin in the house. He treated me like a man should treat a woman. Hell, I realize it's 'cause he's nineteen - and that kind of makes me a cougar - but the point stands. Merle treated me like a piece of ass half the time. Justin acted like he was lucky to fucking have me.

Yeah, here I was, standing in the middle of a front yard full of ripped up and shot to shit dead bodies, and stressing over the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend. Come on, Abby.

"Abby?" I snapped my head around. Kylie was leaning out the window of Daryl's truck.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you okay?" She looked like she was about to cry. Damn hormonal wreck lately, that one. One second super happy next second depressed as shit. How the hell Daryl put up with her I had no clue.

"Fine. Jus' fine."

"Positive?" I raised my eyebrows at her. I just said I was fine. That means I'm fine. She sighed softly, closing her eyes in a real feminine way that made me think of a porcelain doll. "I feel bad for not knowing that Justin kid more."

I shivered involuntarily and looked away from my best friend, eyes on the ground.

"Yeah, I feel bad, too." I sighed heavily.

"We're headed towards Atlanta," Kylie said. "You coming with us, or Merle?"

"What do you think?" Merle walked from the back yard, and tossed a rifle at me. I caught it and cocked it back. "Bitch rides with me."

"Asshole," I muttered.

"You love it."

I rolled my eyes and lowered the rifle. "Fine, but we're taking my car."

He scoffed. "Like hell we are. Your car's a piece a'shit. We'll take Kylie's Camaro."

"You ain't drivin' my baby!" The blonde snapped from the pickup truck.

"I ain't takin' the fuckin' fag mobile either!" he yelled back.

"It is not gay!" I squealed. I got protective when it came to my car. I owned a royal blue mini cooper, and it was my absolute pride and joy. "And we're not leaving it behind." I crossed my arms and looked over at the older Dixon, one eyebrow raised like '_come on. Try me.'_

He paused for a second, looking me over. Then he sighed dramatically and stomped towards the mini parked at the side of the house. "Fuckin' fine." He growled, adding another string of 'bitch' and 'whore' under his breath as he walked away. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes.

We squeezed into my tiny little car and followed Daryl and Kylie out onto the back roads into town, trying to avoid traffic and any heavily populated areas 'cause no one wanted to have to deal with more of those freaky ass undead things. To be honest I was still a little more than shaken up about seeing Justin all bloody and chewed up. I mean, I felt guilty. And it was sad, real sad. But I kind of felt... well... _relief_. Merle never had to know. He'd never go ballistic and scream at me. He'd never run off and beat the shit out of Justin. He'd never know. Maybe it was for the best.

But maybe it wasn't.

Fuck, this was going to make it worse. It was going to eat at me now until I told him. We'd been together for what - twenty years now? And never once had I been with another

Fuck! I can't tell him! Who am I _kidding_?

The drive into town sucked ass. The only good part was Merle and his somehow entertaining crave for violence. Well, ain't shit anyone can do about it when the people he was killing were already dead, right? He kept going completely out of his way to kill those cannibal-things that he was enthusiastically calling 'walkers' now, laughing every time he had to wipe the blood-splatter off the window with the wind-shield wipers. It was fucking nasty.

So we were on our way into town to meet up with Kylie's step-sister, Lori, her son, Carl, and a family friend, Shane - who's a cop. Sweet, this'll be interesting. I've been told to both 'behave' and at the same time keep the Dixons both in check to help out Kylie. Needless to say, I have a hell of a lot on my hands, especially with Merle purposely trying to hit those freaking walkers with my little car right now. To be honest it's kind of funny... I never thought I'd live to see the day when Merle Dixon would drive a _mini cooper_.

"Having fun yet?" I asked. He laughed and swerved to hit another one, blood splattering across the windshield. "Hey Dixon, y'know when I said we're takin' my car... did I forget to leave out the _'don't destroy it' _part?"

He chuckled and ignored me, almost taking us off the road to hit another. "Crazy ass redneck!" I screamed, hanging onto the overhead handle for dear life.


	4. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

Chapter Four: Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

"Jesus, what the hell is that dumbass doing?"

Daryl rolled his eyes as he watched Merle veer Abby's car across the lanes to purposely hit the 'walkers' on the road. I was dreading getting into town, if the back roads were this bad already. Daryl had suggested taking back roads all the way around the town into Atlanta, but I was adamant on getting to Lori and Carl. There were blood-thirsty dead people roaming the streets and eating people. I _had_ to keep my family close. I told Daryl to step on it as we passed the High School, not particularly wanting to get overrun by a bunch of teenage kids trying to rip my face off.

Maybe it hadn't really hit me yet. My neighbor looked like freaking lasagna, my boyfriend's brother was splattering dead bodies over the hood of his car, and I was pretty sure I just saw my old principal being shredded by someone. Yet I wasn't going psycho yet. I was still pretty much running on adrenaline, my leg shaking up and down at a mile a minute.

_"You can watch me walk, if you want to, want to-"_

I scrambled for my phone and picked it up, clicking the answer button with shaky hands.

"Hello? Lori? Shane?"

_"It's me." _I let out a long breath.

"Lori! Oh my god, are you okay? Carl?"

_"Yeah, we're fine. Listen are you near the interstate? We're about to get on, but I told Shane to wait for you. Who's with you?"_

"We'll be comin' up on you in the next few minutes. I've got Daryl, Merle, and Abby."

_"Do you have supplies?"_

"Plenty."

_"Good, we're going to need them." _As she spoke, as if on cue, I suddenly realized how hungry I was. _"I see you!" _Lori exclaimed as Daryl pulled around the corner. _"Thank god, I see you."_

"See you in a sec."

I hung up the phone and told Daryl to park next to Lori and Shane. He waved down Merle and we all pulled into a little gas station right before the entrance to the interstate. I hopped out of the car and landed hard on my leg, forgetting I'd broken it._ Damn it_ that hurt.

"Aunty Kylie!" Carl threw me into a hug, and I held tightly onto my step-nephew.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm here," I told him.

"Good." He said, pulling back.

I looked up to Shane. "What's the plan?" I asked.

"We're getting Rick before we do anything else," Lori said, voice shaky.

"What about the med-evac?" I asked.

Shane shook his head, "Yeah, that never happened."

"Hey," Abby called from her Mini Cooper, "Radio says there's a refugee camp in Atlanta, we should get goin'."

"We are not leaving without my husband." Lori crossed her arms.

Shane sighed, "Alright, I'll get him from the hospital, okay?" He looked to Daryl and Merle, "Can you two hold to fort til then?"

Merle looked up from loading his shotgun. "Psh, yeah."

Shane nodded and he and Lori exchanged a look before he climbed into his jeep and sped off. I turned to my step-sister, and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, God, Lori.." I whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Kylie. I- I wish I did."

I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I saw my neighbor.. He got up and walked." My voice squeaked.

She nodded, "I saw people.. Getting attacked in the streets, torn ap-" She paused and took a breath to calm herself. "But, important thing is, we found you.. And Abby, and.. Your family." She looked over my shoulder at Merle and had a kind of irritated look on her face. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Shane to get back with Rick, and then... We'll be fine. We'll head to the refugee center."

I nodded, "Okay, okay. It's just.. God, Lori, I'm terrified."

She pulled me into another hug. "I know, sis. I know."

We pulled back just as Abby let out a cry of anguish. I spun around to see her standing in front of her car, her head in her hands. I ran to her.

"Abby!" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Abby, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "Look. At. My. _Car!"_

I looked over, the front of her Mini completely splattered with blood and… chunks.

I frowned. "That's horrible…" I covered one hand with my mouth. "Tell Merle he's an asshole."

"Don't worry, I will." Abby said angrily.

I walked away from the stench that was coming off Abby's car and over to where Carl was sitting on the metal railing that guarded cars from dropping off down the hill. I took a seat next to him, straddling the metal and planting my combat boots in the gravel on either side.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Kylie."

"You doin' okay, bud?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm just scared."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, man. There's a refugee center in Atlanta. This'll all get taken care of and we'll be back at home before you know it."

He nodded. "I guess you're right."

I hugged him to me. "Don't be scared, Carl. You've got all us B-A rednecks looking out for you."

I got him to laugh at that, and I was satisfied. I ruffled his hair and he went off to sit with his momma, and I stayed straddling the metal guard, resting my leg. Daryl came up beside me, slinging his crossbow over onto his back.

"Hey," he said.

I looked up at him. "Hey. You okay?"

He nodded. "'S whatever."

I looked out over the loaded highway. He was definitely still pissed off at me. "Yeah. Whatever." He gave a heavy sigh, and put his hand on my shoulder, really awkwardly. I arched a brow up at him. "Did you need something? Or did you just come over here to make caveman grunts and stare into space?"

He gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kyles." He turned and walked back towards the cars.

I sighed heavily. "Oh my freaking god."

I hated when he did that. If I knew why he was mad then maybe I could fix it, or help, or whatever. But if he didn't tell me, then we were going to go on being snarky with each other for no goddamn reason and I hate when we get like that. We're both southern and have short tempers so of course it goes on for weeks at a time when we get in a fight. For the past almost twenty years it's been like this - off and on of course.

I met Daryl when I was a sophomore in high school, and he was a senior. I'd just moved to Georgia from Tennessee, and the first friend I made was Abby Marks. She was seeing this way older guy from her group of stoner redneck friends, Merle Dixon, and I kind of put up with it because whenever we went out, Merle would drag along his baby brother Daryl, who was pretty cool. After a ton of sexual tension I finally took him home with me on my senior prom night.

A week after I graduated, I left everything and went and joined the Navy, and soon after became a corpsman and got attached to a unit of marines. We went through two tours in Iraq together, and when I got back from the second tour at age 29, Daryl was waiting on my doorstep. We'd been together since then, living in a little southern house - wraparound porch and all - with Merle and Abby. I'd gotten a job working at a local hospital as a trauma surgeon, Abby worked as a waitress, and the Dixon brothers picked up random jobs here and there - not always legal, of course, but it payed the bills. Occasionally the four of us would go out hunting, and camp out in the woods for a week at a time.

That's how life was for us, up until today. Up until our neighbour was slaughtered on our front lawn, and then reanimated and tried to _chew on my face._ I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to us. Knowing that the marines were called in made it worse. So the National Guard was already gone? We were that far into this? It was all so close to home and I was _terrified._


	5. All the Rules are Changing Now

Chapter Five: All the Rules are Changing Now

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

"You crazy bastard!" Josh called after me as I ran towards the tank.

"I take that as a compliment," I smirked over my shoulder. I swung back around, raising my gun. I peppered down a few walkers at the base of the tank, and soon Josh and I were taking them out pretty quickly, each with a generous head shot - or two, to be sure. We pushed our way up to the tank and I climbed up onto the top, taking out the walkers climbing up the sides and towards me. Josh cleared his side, and I cleared mine, and within the space of a few minutes, the tank was completely ours.

Josh raised his M-16 above his head with one hand and gave a wolf howl. "_My_ tank, bitches!"

I rolled my eyes, and swept my gaze over the battlefield. I looked to Josh. "Grab a few of the Army kids and take the tank. I'm gonna go find a perch."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go get Susan."

I gave him a grin, and he climbed down the side of the tank, running towards the parked humvee to get my Barrett sniper - AKA 'Susan', my pride and joy. They didn't call me 'Scout' for nothing. I'd spent a few years as a Recon Sniper for the USMC before I started leading this unit. I'd hopped up the ranks really quickly and now stood strongly at Major Matt. I'd worked my ass off during my eight years in the Corps.

"Scout, I got you a gift." Josh came up beside me and handed me the 40 lb case that held my sniper rifle.

"Aw, thanks, bae." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and shoved the case towards me. I took it, looking around for a good vantage point. "I'll keep an eye out on Dragon and the princess," I said. "Watch your back, man. Try to push these fuckers back."

He nodded, "Yes, sir."

With that, I hopped down from the tank, and hurried over to a checkpoint building where a few guys were holed up underneath, sitting behind a barricade and firing off round after round into waves of walkers. I came up on them, and one of them turned to me.

"Hey, marine," the kid said, "You gonna put that sniper to use? We've got a whole horde of these bastards coming in by the front parking lot."

Another soldier nodded. "Yeah, no one can get close because of all the cars. It's way too close quartered."

I nodded. "I got you guys."

I swung my arm and tossed the sniper case on top of the checkpoint building. I climbed up after it, and opened up the case, planting the sniper in position and dropping down to lay on my stomach. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my lips as I loaded the rifle and looked down the scope. This was home to me. I was relaxed.

Over the next few hours I started picking off the walkers that were moving in between the cars in the parking lot. I kept an eye out for my guys - Josh was sitting in the tank with two soldiers; Adam was defending a barricade by the humvee; and Rowdy was ushering a group of freaked out scientists into the CDC building.

"Hey, marine!" one of the kids below me called up after a while.

I leaned over the side. "Yeah?"

"We got called over to the East side, you gonna be okay here?"

I gave a nod. "I don't know about you army boys, but us marines can handle things on our own." I gave a grin, and the soldier flipped me off.

"Asshole," he laughed, and then gave a nod to his guys, and they hurried off to their new position. I moved back to my rifle, reloading and continuing to take out walkers.

"_I need back up over here!" _ After an hour or so I heard Josh's voice over the radio and instantly looked for him in my scope. The sun was setting and the city was casting shadows over the battlefield. The gunfire hadn't ceased, still raining down everywhere I turned. The walkers didn't seem to be falling in numbers - if anything, I think there were more of them. And the sad thing was, I was starting to see a lot of them in military uniform.

"Kovalchik, what's your twenty?" I barked into my radio.

"_By the fucking hummer!" _he yelled back.

I found him in my scope, and sucked air. A group of walkers had plowed through the tent where the Colonel had been when we pulled up. Josh was by himself, being crowded by about a dozen of them. I looked down the scope, took a breath, and started picking them off.

"_You are a God," _Josh breathed, _"I love you."_ He leaned against the side of the humvee. He took out a few in front of him, and I smirked to myself, continuing to pick off more walkers.

"Love you too, Kovybear."

"_Faggots."_

"_Shut up, Rowdy."_

I rolled my eyes. "Yo cupcake, how you doing?"

"_Lost three guys. Got four left. These bastards just keep coming."_

I sighed. "Dragon, how about you, man?"

"_Uh.." _I heard him clear his throat, _"I just had to shoot Colonel Daniels."_

I dropped my head onto the roof. Damn it.

"_Shit."_ Josh muttered. _"Scout, that makes you senior officer."_

"Awesome," I growled. I sighed and hit the button on my radio. "Yeah, I know it does."


	6. I Know My Faults

Chapter Six: I Know My Faults

**Abby Joy Marks**

A few hours had passed since we met up with Kylie's family. I had watched about twenty minutes ago as Shane got back in his jeep, tears in his eyes, and told Lori, Carl, and Kylie that Rick hadn't made it out of the hospital. Now Lori and Carl were cooped up in their car, both in hysterics, Merle was in my car smoking I-don't-want-to-know-what, and the rest of us were numbly standing around and trying to figure out our next move.

"We should go to the cabin," Kylie was saying. "It's secluded, has supplies, and a bunch of personal stuff that Lori and I will want."

Daryl rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what she meant by 'personal stuff'. Photos and scrapbooks.

"I think for now, she's right." Shane agreed.

"For now?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What the fuck's that s'pposed to mean?"

He shot me a glare and said, "We stay till the radio gives us reason otherwise. I think our best shot is find some sort of authority."

"Like you, ya mean?" I shot, eyeing his police uniform.

"Like government." Shane answered coldly. "Military. Army. Marines. Something."

"The military are based in the city," Kylie said, "I heard something about a refugee camp."

"How-"

"I'm off-duty," she said, waving to her leg, "Otherwise I would be down there now. There's marines in Atlanta, and they've got scientists working on a cure for this thing."

"A cure?" Lori appeared, eyes brightening. "They think they can cure it?"

"I hope so." Kylie said.

"So cabin it is," Shane said. "For now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, for now."

We all cleared off to our cars, and when I opened the passenger side door of my mini, I was met with a wave of smoke.

"Holy shit, Merle, are you serious?" I rolled my eyes, recognizing the incredibly distinctive smell.

He smiled lopsidedly at me. "Hey there, sugartits."

I sighed heavily. "Get out. I'm driving."

We switched sides, and I followed the convoy out onto the back roads, up towards the Creek's cabin. It was weird going there on such bad circumstances. All my memories of the cabin are happy and funny and amazing... and tonight we were only going so we could have a chance of survival, and so Kylie could save the ounce of her old life she had left before the world completely lost it. And I didn't doubt it would. Our government was a load of shit... it was going to crumble and we were going to be left with no food, water, shelter, structure, and a hell of a lot of hungry dead people. It was already headed that way... communications were starting to go down, the emergency broadcast systems had all been activated... It just needed that final nudge to where everyone would just go fucking nuts.

When we were waiting at that gas station I saw it start... the amount of cars on the damn freeway was insane. Another bonus to the cabin - we could ride out the traffic and head into Atlanta faster, without the chance of one of our fellow drivers being a 'walker'.

The cabin was high up in the hills a few miles off of Atlanta, and there were rarely any walkers. I think we passed one or two, but we took care of them and kept going to the top. Merle passed out halfway there and started snoring like a fucking chainsaw. I almost wanted to wake him up so he'd shut up.

Then we got there. The cabin looked so lonely out in the middle of the forest, but it was perfect for us, for now. There was room for all of us, if some shared rooms, and there was a lake out back, a fire pit, solar power, running water, and probably some hunting weapons and ammo. Some of us even had spare clothes up here.

I parked the mini out front and met up with everyone on the front porch. Rooms were designated and Daryl went and powered up the generator so we had lights and air conditioning. Shane went to check out the weapons and supplies, Lori and Carl disappeared to mourn by themselves, and I was left sitting on the banister on the front porch with Kylie and Merle.

"I like this place," Merle said, blinking, "It smells like trees."

Kylie arched a brow and eyed the older Dixon. "Merle. Buddy. Are you high?"

He turned and grinned at her. "Sure am, babydoll."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dumbass."

I snorted. "How do you think I feel? I'm sleeping with this loser."

"Oh, he's definitely a keeper, Abs."

"Tell me about it."

Kylie jumped off the railing, heading for the door. "You want a drink, Abby?" she asked.

"Make it a beer," I said, "Or whiskey."

"Is there any other kind of drink?" she asked, and disappeared inside.

Merle grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to him, planting a sloppy kiss on me. His hands roamed up my back and I pushed away, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Merle, not now."

"Come on, babycakes, you know you want it," he said, pulling me back by my waist. I placed my hands on his chest and held him there.

"Stop it, Merle. You're high."

"So? Never stopped you before."

I broke away from him. "I'm not in the mood, okay?"

You could almost hear the switch drop when I turned my back on him.

"Well, fine then, bitch. Fuckin' be that way."

"Fine!" I snapped back, and he stormed down the steps towards the cars. I turned and angrily stomped into the cabin, slamming the screen door behind me and making my way to the kitchen. I found Kylie standing there with a beer in one hand and a coke in the other. She was giving me an odd look. "What." I growled, snatching the beer from her hand and swallowing a generous swig.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"He gets touchy when he's high," I said.

She nodded, "You think his temper would be better when he smokes weed."

I took another swig. "Trust me. This _is_ better."

She leaned against the counter, and I walked over and hopped up on the counter opposite, swinging my feet a bit.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "I mean, with this whole 'disease' mess."

I shrugged. "'s fucked up. Tryin' not to think about it."

She nodded. "I guess it really hasn't hit me, yet." she said, "Or maybe I'm numb to this sort of stuff after being in Iraq."

"Hell, not just the war. We saw some crazy shit growin' up around here." I took a drink, "I remember Dixon's momma dyin'. That was fucked up."

She nodded. "That happened the summer before I moved down."

"It sucked," I said. "She was a great woman."

Kylie nodded. "Wish I could have known her."

I snorted, "Yeah, instead you got to know their asshole dad," I took a drink, "I hope that fucker's infected."

Kylie's eyes went all wide. "Abby, don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"A lot of people are dead, Abs. People we know."

I sighed and finished off my beer. "Yeah, I know." I set the bottle on the counter, and hopped down. "I'm gonna go find Merle and bum a joint."

She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"And you love me."


	7. Put Those Georgia Stars to Shame

Chapter Seven: Put Those Georgia Stars to Shame

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

"Beer?" Daryl asked, offering me one from the sixpack. I shook my head, preferring to play things on the sober side for a few days because of a few, well, personal reasons.

"No, thanks." I told him.

He shrugged and brought his own beer to his lips. "Suit yourself."

I looked out over the lake, the moon shining a light over the water. It was pretty late, now. It was eating me alive that Daryl had been pissed at me all day. I didn't remember doing anything wrong. If I did, I at least wanted him to _tell_ me what the hell it was. Like I said, I couldn't fix the problem if I didn't know what the issue was.

"So why were you mad?" I asked.

"What?" Daryl swiped his arm out and sent a rock skipping across the water.

"Back at the house, this morning. While I was watching TV."

He snorted. "Fucking dumb ass movie…"

"Daryl."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, skipping another rock. "'M pissed 'cause som'n else. Wasn't you."

I looked him over, eyes scanning his face as he looked out over the lake.

"Liar."

He turned and I saw a flame spark in his eyes. His knuckles turned white around the rock he was holding. "'S nothin'."

I sighed. "Fuck, Daryl. Tell me. Please."

"It's fine."

"Daryl." His eyes met mine.

"Kyles."

I rolled my eyes at him and he looked away, back at the reflection of the moon on the lake water.

"Fine. Might be sumthin' you did." He paused and kicked back the beer in his hand. "Jus' hope it wasn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He turned and looked at me, his expression hardened.

"Justin fucking Rivers." He nearly growled the name.

"What about him?" I asked nervously. I didn't want a fight.

I guess I didn't give the reaction he was expecting. He studied my face, confused for a second. "You didn't-"

"What? Didn't what?" I placed my hand on his arm. "Daryl?"

"You never..." His eyes went up to the sky and he laughed. Like, actually _laughed._ For once.

"What? Daryl, I- _what?"_ Then I got it. The grin on his face read it all. "Oh." I said. He laughed again. I shook my head and smiled. "You really thought- _shit_, Daryl. Seriously?"

"Sort of. Merle said som'n. Jus' made sense, that's all."

"Should've known it was Merle." I sighed and brushed my fingers over his hand. "I've never even thought of anyone else. Never will."

"Good." He sent a rock across the water again.

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his back and the other coming around to tangle my fingers in his at his lap. Justin Rivers... He really doubted me for a while there? Honestly, after everything we've been through, he thought I'd throw it away on some nineteen year old kid? Just because of something Merle said?

"Why did it make sense?"

"What?"

"You said Merle said something, and it just made sense to you." I looked up at him. "Why would me cheating on you ever make sense?"

He exhaled slowly. "Just, you and Abby spend loads a time over there. Never knew what y'all were doin'. Jus' thought... made sense."

"Never." I said, using my hand to tilt his head down and kiss him. I pulled away, laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?"

"_Abby_," I whispered, in case anyone was nearby. "_Abby slept with Justin."_

His eyes widened and he laughed along with me. _"Bitch..."_

I giggled. "I _know!"_

We went quiet for a second as I curled into his chest and we watched the stars blinking in the clear sky overhead. The moon was a thin sliver, a glowing crescent that sent choppy reflections across the black water of the lake in front of us.

"Kyle?" Daryl was looking at his watch.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"Happy Anniversary."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Daryl, I love you."

He just nodded. "I know."

I kissed him, and he responded immediately, pulling me over on top of him. I ran my hand down his chest and pulled his shirt up so I could run my fingers along his abs.

He pulled back for a second, a question in his eyes like 'do you want to do this here?'. I gave him a sultry smile in reply. He grinned and kissed me again, harder, his calloused hands slowly roaming further down my back. They reached the hem of my shirt and he hooked his fingers under it, slowly lifting it as we made out. He lifted it enough to where he could reach up and curl his hand around the cup of my bra and I smiled mischievously against his lips.

I had my shirt almost off, Daryl's hand cupped around the curve of my breast, making out with him in the dark, when Merle appeared at the treeline.

He coughed and I sprung back off Daryl, hands flying to pull my shirt back down and screw with my hair.

Merle chuckled. "Git some, lil brother!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, putting my hair in a low ponytail with a rubber band to keep myself from dying of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl grumbled, sitting up and throwing a rock against the water. It didn't skip this time - just hit the water with a loud 'clunk'-ing noise and sunk to the bottom.

"Better be careful with him, Kylie." Merle said, "Poor kid's never been with a girl before."

I laughed. "You're lookin' at her, big shot."

"Nah," Merle chuckled, "Still don't believe ya."

Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle and I had this long standing argument where Merle thought Daryl was still a virgin because "he's too much of a pussy to get pussy" - and, obviously, I knew otherwise.

"Where's Abby?" I asked, suddenly curious. He wasn't supposed to leave her on her own. Rule #1, Abby around people is bad enough. Abby without supervision...? Let's just say the end of the world would be the least of our problems.

"Lookin' for a spot to go skinny dippin'," He chuckled, clapping his hands together with a huge grin. "'Cause I ain't no damn virgin."

Daryl shot him a glare and threw a rock at him. "Screw you, man."


	8. I Don't Recognize the World

Chapter Eight: I Don't Recognize the World

**Day 15**

**Abby Joy Marks**

I didn't sleep much that night. For one, I was high off my ass. Two, I was drunk as shit. And then in the middle of the night a certain redneck decided to roll over and all but crush me in his sleep, making me take a pillow and blanket and crash on the couch at the end of the bed.

When morning hit, I was standing by my car with a rag in hand, watching Kylie as she came out of the cabin, looking like she'd spent the night in Sin City.

"That's what I call a fuckin' Kyle-tastrophe." I muttered under my breath. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger Dixon brother standing at my side. Damn hunter hears everything.

"What?"

"Lookit 'er! All mopin'around like that." I rolled my eyes and looked back to my best friend as she stared blankly ahead of her, shoulders slumped, hair in a rat's nest, trudging down the front steps of the cabin towards the cars, limping on her casted leg.

"What's wrong with her?" Daryl asked.

"Beats me," I said, "She's your woman."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes again. He can be _so_ dense sometimes.

"You must be a very disappointin' lay, there, Daryl." I joked. He huffed and walked off, muttering 'bitch' under his breath as he went. I chuckled and turned back to washing smeared blood off my car. I grimaced at the smell, all iron and tangy and _gross. _I was seriously pissed at Merle for defiling the hood of my car with dead people guts. High or not, there is no excuse for hurting my car. That's my baby and he knows that.

Grumbling to myself about how I was going to kick Merle's stoned ass next time I saw him, I didn't notice that Kylie had moped her way over to me.

"Hey, Abby." She said quietly.

"Uh, hey, girl." I answered. "You okay?"

She shuffled her feet a little and stared at the ground. "Not feeling too hot."

"Know what you mean. I had the hangover from hell this mornin'."

She smiled a little and sighed. "Yeah, that's probably just it."

"What do you mean, Kyle?"

"It's just... I mean-" She took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Kylie?"

I tossed my blood-drenched rag down on the hood of my mini and moved over to her, putting my arm around her shoulder. She looked like hell... her eyes were all bloodshot and had dark purple circles underneath them, her hair was all knotted and tangled, her hands were shaky and she kept wincing when she shifted the weight on her leg.

"It's... it's nothing. I'll be fine."

The look on her face told me not to argue. I just nodded and went back to picking 'walker' guts out from my grill. She watched me for a minute, gradually looking more and more like shit. I pulled a big chunk of something, all bloody and sticky and nasty, and she winced, covering her mouth and running to the trees to hurl. I threw down the rag and followed after her, helping hold her hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry," I said as she gagged. "Next time don't watch, idiot."

She laughed nervously and shook her head, wiping her hand across her mouth as she stood up.

"Gonna go, uh, brush my teeth..." I laughed and she walked off into the cabin, shaking her head clear as she went. Poor emotional wreck of a woman. After she left, I turned back to my car, setting to work cleaning the rest of it off.

After another half hour, I threw my rag down on the car, satisfied that it was the cleanest I was going to get it without hosing it down. I was told by Officer Dipshit that I'm not allowed to use the water since everything was going to shit and we'd probably need it. I let out a long breath and rolled my shoulders, walking to the cabin. I walked up the front steps of the cabin and swung the door open to find a very emotional Carl hugging Kylie.

"You guys okay?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward as hell for walking in on the tear-fest.

"Yeah, we're good," Kylie said, standing up and wiping tears from her face. She looked to Carl with a look that read 'right?' and he nodded.

"'Kay." I mumbled, walking into the small kitchen and opening a cupboard. As I scanned my eyes over what little food we had I felt Kylie scuttle over and hover behind me, looking over my shoulder. "What?" I said, turning around to raise an eyebrow at her.

"We got any bread?" She asked. "I need toast. Like now."

I laughed, "You got a fetish for jam and bread or something?"

She rolled her eyes, reaching over my head to get herself some bread.

"Just really freaking hungry." She muttered. I went to the fridge and grabbed a can of diet coke, flipping open the top and taking a sip.

"So, pretty messed up, huh?" I said, vaguely addressing our 'situation'.

"Yeah. Sucks." Kylie's voice broke as she spoke. She slammed her bread into the toaster with so much force I thought it was going to break.

"Yeah, sucks," I mumbled, taking another swig from my can. "You think there'll be a cure for this shit?"

"Maybe," She said quietly, "Hopefully. Josh said something about the CDC."

"CDC? What's that?"

"Center for Disease Control," She spouted off in her 'Einstein-ette' tone. "Or something."

I snickered and downed another gulp of carbonated heaven. God, I needed the caffeine.

"I know the world's gone to shit," I said, "'Cause I turned on the TV this morning and there wasn't a single episode of _Desperate Housewives_ playing."

She let out a forced laugh and I turned around to stare down my best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat. "You look like shit and you're mopey as fuck." No point in sugar coating it. "You PMS-ing?"

She shot me a glare and I raised my brows expectantly. Come on, Kylie. What the fuck, girl.

"Not in the slightest," she said quietly, "I think..." She trailed off and looked over her shoulder out the window. Merle and Daryl were standing by the truck outside and Lori, Shane, and Carl were walking down towards the lake. She set her toast down and walked over to the counter, jumping up to sit beside me.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me with those big blue doe-eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

I choked on my soda. Holy _shit!_ Holy fucking _shit! Kylie-Jane!_

"Don't look at me like that!" She whispered harshly, looking back out the window cautiously. "You don't think I'm freaked out, too? Imagine what _he's_ going to do!" She jabbed a shaky finger towards her fiance.

"What the hell, Kylie, really?" She nodded and blinked her big eyes and I sighed, going to the fridge and pulling out a beer. "Wow." I muttered. "You told Daryl yet?"

She shook her head, "No. I was going to wait until I knew for sure. I'm not positive," she sighed, "But why else would I be nearly a month and a bit late?"

"Fuckin' hell, girl." I muttered. I popped the top off my beer with my teeth and took a gulp, tossing my coke can into the sink with a loud 'clank'.

"I mean, I've been getting sick all the time, and like you said, emotional. Not to mention I'm fucking tired as crap. What else could it be?" She shook her head, "I didn't want to believe it. I've been ignoring it until now. But I can't do that anymore - not with what's going on out there." She buried her face in her hands. "What if this doesn't end soon? What if they can't cure it? What am I gonna do?" She let out a sob, "I can't be a mom, Abby. I'm thirty nine years old."

I pulled her over to me and gave her a hug. "Kylie, it's gonna be fine."

She shook her head. "I can't be a mom."


	9. Ghost of Your Voice Finally Rests

Chapter Nine: Ghost of Your Voice Finally Rests

**Josh 'Tiny' Kovalchik**

We were so screwed. There were hundreds of walkers. All night they'd just kept multiplying and hordes and hordes were sweeping through the battlefield. We'd lost most of the soldiers from Colonel Daniels' platoon. It was down to a handful, if that. I was losing track. There were way too many things going on at once. I was exhausted.

I was stationed behind a pile of sandbags by one side of the building, still attempting to fight off the walkers. We had been pushed back so far, it wasn't even fair anymore. I knew going into this that it was a death sentence… we'd all said it. But actually seeing it happen - seeing our barricades crumble and our men fall in front of me - it was a different experience entirely.

I emptied my clip, and then realized I had no more ammo on me. I looked up at the three walkers in front of me.

"Shit." I shuffled back a bit, scrambling for my knife. I pulled it and when the three walkers lunged at me, I brought it to their heads as fast and hard as I could. But with my physical, and mental, exhaustion - it just wasn't good enough to save me.

I sighed, wiping my knife off on the clothes of one of the bodies and placing it back at the top of my vest. It only took me a moment to decide what I was going to do next.

I never thought of myself as a hero.

In fact, when I'd enlisted into the US Marine Corps six years ago, it was out of loyalty to my family; my older brothers all had careers in the military, and my old man was pretty high-ranking - and _very_ persuasive. Even my mom was military, a nurse at Ft Benning. She had expectations for me, too.

Not that I couldn't handle it.

My squad leader, Scout, AKA Matt Walker, gave me the nickname 'Tiny' when we were in Iraq as a joke for my broad shoulders, 6'7" height, and over 300 lbs of muscle. Scout was my best friend. Since the first day we met at boot camp we had clicked, like a target to a marksman. Scout was squad leader and completely dedicated to his job. "Never leave a man behind" wasn't just a motto to him, it was religion. He _breathed_ by it. Every mission where we'd come across a no-win scenario, a suicide run, he'd refused to let anyone go but himself.

But this time, it was my turn to be the hero. _My _turn to save the unit like they'd saved me so many times before. I was taking the bullet for them. And, in this case, the bullet had a frothing bloody mouth and was going to rip us all to shreds if I didn't do something about it.

After making a quick stop by Adam's stash, I was ready to make my next move. I kicked the corpse to my left for good measure, the bite mark on my left leg stinging as I put weight on it. I stepped out from my cover behind the tank, and kept walking through the chaos. I stopped below the checkpoint building, where Scout lay with his gun in hand on the roof. I looked up to my friend - my brother - and took off my dog tags, tossing them onto the roof in silence. Not wanting to stick around to hear Scout's reaction, I turned after that, and ran as fast as my injured leg could carry me.

Directly into the center of a horde of walkers.

From the outside, my plan was stupid. Hell, from the outside, it didn't look like I even _had_ a plan. But the detonator wired to the block of C4 I'd stolen from Adam's stash - strapped to my chest - spoke otherwise.

When I reached the middle of the crowd, relatively unscathed, but still scratched and bitten, I turned and saluted to Scout - my commanding officer, my fellow marine. My brother.

Then I flipped the switch on the detonator, and took about a hundred walkers with me, straight to Hell.

Semper Fi.


	10. Who's Gonna Fight for the Weak

Chapter 10: Who's Gonna Fight for the Weak

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

Abby took that a lot better than I expected. Okay, so the automatic beer-chugging wasn't so great, but she didn't freak out. I mean, not nearly as much as I was. I'd kind of given up on the whole kids thing. It's hard to be a mom and maintain the career that I have. Especially if I get shipped out. I couldn't leave Daryl at home for months at a time with a baby while I was out doing god knows what in the Middle East. It wasn't right for any of us. So I'd forgotten about the family thing. I had Daryl, Abby, Merle, and the three Grimes. I was perfectly fine with that.

I guess the universe had different ideas.

I was standing in an archway in the cabin's living room, the room full of our little 'group'. Shane had Lori and Carl protectively on the couch, Abby was curled up and drunk off her backside in a chair, and the Dixon brothers were leaning against the counter with matching crossed arms and angry faces. Abby kept shooting me drunken glances across the room that all read 'Kylie you're crazy'. I was trying to ignore her and focus on what was being said. It was hard enough without her being on my back the whole time. And maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't pregnant. I'd only been pregnant once before, and I didn't even know until I miscarried. Maybe I had the flu, and I was just overreacting?

"Okay, so what we need," Shane was saying, "Is to pack up our things, and make our way to the city, to the refugee camps. We'll be safe there."

Merle shook his head and huffed, "You're wrong, man. Last place you wanna go is surrounded by loads'a sumbitches who could turn at any second and try t'eat ya."

Lori sighed, "They could have a cure there. For all we know they're handing out shots for this."

"No fuckin' way," Abby drawled, highly inebriated, "They ain't curin' _shit_. Kyle's _squad_ was called in. You know what their squad _did_? Black ops, secret _desert storm_, shit like that. If they was called in, they ain't got no damn _cure_. And they ain't got no damn _safe haven_ either. They're gettin' ready for a bloodbath is what they are."

"Abby-"

"Nah. I'm tellin' ya. Atlanta's a _bad idea._"

Shane shut his mouth and looked over at me. "That true?"

"What?"

"Black ops? Desert Storm?" He glared at Abby, "'_Shit like that?'"_

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. She has a point. If marines were called in, something big is going down in the city. Something not manageable by the National Guard."

Everyone let that sink in for a moment. So what if the city was a bad plan, like Abby said? Where would we go? What would happen to the people in the city? What would happen to us?

"Chick's right." Merle said. He narrowed his eyes at Shane. "Further away we are from the law, the better."

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" Shane asked.

"It means-"

"Stop." I cut in, "Both of you. We are in this crap together, alright? Family stays together. And Shane, if you're taking responsibility for Lori and Carl," I looked over to him and he nodded, "Then that makes you part of this group. Part of this family. Now if y'all can't get along we are _not _gonna survive for long. You've seen what's out there."

"Fine." Shane muttered. "But just so we're clear. Stay here or head out to the city. What's it gon' be?" We all hesitated and he added, "We need to decide tonight, 'cause we're runnin' out of supplies _real_ quick."

"Atlanta." Lori said in a small voice, cuddling Carl closer to her.

"Stay." Merle said.

"Stay." Daryl agreed.

"Fuckin' _stayyy." _Beth slurred.

Shane looked to me and I sighed. "Fine." I muttered, looking over at Lori. "Atlanta."

I got matching evil looks from three angry rednecks.

"Like I said," I explained, speaking to everyone but keeping my eyes on Daryl the entire time, "Family is family. If Lori and Carl are going to the city, so am I."

"You sure?" Daryl asked. I looked to my step-sister, then back at him, and nodded.

"Positive." She said evenly. "Even if it turns out to be a dead end, we'll know before we even get to the city. Before we're in any danger. We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Kylie has a point." Lori said. "It's worth the shot to go to the city."

"So, the city then?" Shane said. Merle opened his mouth to speak so he kept going to interrupt him, "We turn back first sign of trouble. No exceptions, we keep the group safe, right?"

"Yeah." Kylie said. "I think it's worth it."

"I'm in." Daryl said.

I looked over to Merle with a question mark on my face and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fuckin' city then."

Shane looked over to Abby and she waved her hand in a non-committal gesture. "City. Whatever."

Shane took a breath. "Okay then. Let's get packed up."

"We could use a night's rest," I said. "We can leave tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then we all cleared off our separate ways. I headed back towards the room Daryl and I had crashed in, pulling boxes from under the bed and starting to pick out the things I wanted to take with us.

"You gon' tell me why you want to head into that death trap?"

Daryl burst into the room, shutting the door behind him and starting to pace back and forth across the carpet. I sighed and straightened up to look at him.

"Death trap?" I asked, "We don't even know what's going _on_, Daryl."

"Know enough to stay away from places with lots'a' people. What you think's gon' be in Atlanta? Shit load of people, and double the damn walkers."

"We don't know that till we check it out. Josh said something about the CDC. Maybe Lori's right, they have a cure. Maybe they're working on one, and I can help. I don't know. But don't you think it's worth a shot to at least _find out_?"

"Couldn't care less 'bout the CDC." He muttered, waving a hand out, "Like Abby said, there ain't no cure. If they had to call _y'all_ in, I'm thinkin' chances are pretty slim."

I thought about that for a minute. They had a point. If the marines were called in, there was definitely some heavy stuff going down over at the city. But if they were throwing all their resources to protect the CDC? Maybe that was our best option, unless, like Shane said, the radios tell us otherwise.

"I think we should at least give them a chance." I said, closing up my box finally. He walked over to me.

"'M sure Josh 'n them are fine." He said.

I nodded, "I'm not worried."

"Bullshit."

"Don't you cuss at me, Dixon."

He smirked and I smacked at his arm, swinging but missing when he dodged and jumped back. I growled playfully and jumped after him. He grinned and ran around the other side of the bed.

"Betchya can't catch me." He chided.

"Betchya I can."

I hurled myself across the bed, landing on the wood-flooring on the other side with a loud 'clunk' of my combat boots. I reached out and got a handful of his shirt but he pulled away and I lost my grip. He laughed and I narrowed my eyes, running after him when he threw open the bedroom door and went running down the hallway.

"Dixon, get back here!" I shouted. He grinned over his shoulder and ran through the front door and onto the front porch. I smiled and followed him, jumping down the front steps, missing each one, and launching myself forwards as soon as my feet hit the dirt. I saw Abby and Merle by her car giving us weird looks but I ignored them and kept sprinting after Daryl. He led me all the way down to the lake, running _just_ out of my reach the whole way. He got to the docks before me, and stopped a few feet before the end. I skidded to a halt and we stood there, panting and staring each other down with matching smiles.

"Told you ya couldn't catch me."

"Asshole. I _so_ caught you." He put his palms up in a 'really?' kind of gesture and I narrowed my eyes. I took a step forward and I shot him a feral grin. His hands slowly went back down to his sides. He looked to me, then to the dock, and the lake. We both knew what I was planning to do.

It just went so much better in my head.

I ran for him, ready to shove him off the dock and into the water, but he redneck-ninja-ed me and dodged my attack, his strong arms wrapping around my waist and lifting me up easily. I screamed but he clamped a hand down over my mouth and smiled at me while I kicked and struggled blindly. I lightly bit his hand and he swiped it back, growling at me.

"Let me _go!" _I shouted. He grinned and I knew I shouldn't have spoken. Anticipating his move, I hooked my fingers into his shirt and pulled him thrashing into the water along with me.


	11. Silence is Broken

**Happy holidays! Now that WD is back on I'm going to start popping up a ton of chapters a day. (Starting with 10 today because I have it all written, just slacking on the posting part) Loving season 5... can't wait for y'all to see what happens with Kylie/etc.**

**Reviews make my heart happy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Silence is Broken

**Abby Joy Marks**

I heard the deafening splash from the docks and knew exactly what had happened. I only wished I'd been there in time to see it. Merle and I ran through the trail and came out by the docks to find Kylie and Daryl laughing and splashing each other with water, both soaking wet. I just laughed and shook my head. I wanted that. I wanted Merle to be like that, even though he never could. I wanted to feel like someone cared about _me, _instead of just what _I could do for them_. I didn't want to be his property anymore.

"Aw, how fuckin' sweet." Merle grumbled beside me. He'd just crushed my happy drunk mood. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes at him.

"At least your _brother's _not a total douchebag." I muttered. He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"What you jest say?"

I sighed, starting to walk away before the alcohol in me made me do something stupid. "Fuck's sake, you heard me, Merle."

His arm shot out and he clutched my arm, pulling me closer so his face was millimetres from mine.

"Stop." I said evenly, surprised my voice carried off as more confidant then I felt. This was the last time I was taking this crap from him. I was done with it. Out the corner of my eye I saw Kylie and Daryl walking back towards camp and it made me fire up even more. Merle's eyes went dark and they burned into mine.

"No, bitch, you come back here and tell me what you said, y'hear?"

"Stop." I repeated, shrugging out of his grip. "Don't touch me. I'm done with this." I turned and started toward the cabin.

"Don't you fuckin' walk away from me!"

I took a heavy breath, and kept walking.

"Abby!"

I kept walking, all the way back to the cabin, hiding myself in my car. Whenever I got upset, I would sit in the front seat and stay there until I cooled off in case I did or said something dumb that I'd regret later. I slammed my head down on the steering wheel in frustration. Tears streamed down my face, dragging my mascara with them.

Suddenly the door was wrenched open, and I shot a glare up at Kylie for interrupting me.

"What the fuck _you_ want?" I mumbled.

"Abby, what happened?" she asked, annoyed. She motioned behind her at the two Dixon brothers, who were fighting it out in the dirt. I started breathing heavier and my eyes narrowed as she watched. I climbed out of the car and shoved past Kylie, beer in hand.

"MERLE!" I shouted. "DARYL! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!"

The blinds on the cabin shuddered and a second later Shane was at the porch, Lori tailing behind and Carl hovering nervously in the doorway.

"What the-"

"Shane!" Lori pretty much ordered him, her hand on her hip. He ran for them and jumped between them to yank them apart. I ran forward and helped Shane hold back Merle while Kylie and Lori struggled with Daryl.

"Fuck you, cop!" Merle shouted.

"Now just calm down, man," Shane told him. Daryl was shooting angry and confused glares at his brother and stopped struggling against the sisters. Lori loosened her grip and let go, but Kylie knew better and kept her hold on him, just in case.

I put myself between the brothers and faced Merle.

"Merle, just stop. It ain't his fault."

"Fuck all y'all!" He shouted, shaking as his voice roared out, "I'm out'a here!"

He yanked his arms free of Shane's grip and started storming to Daryl's truck to get his bike. Everyone watched him go, but I ran after him.

"Merle!" I called to him, "Wait!"

"What? Wait?" He sneered, "Wait for _you? _Yeah fuckin' right, woman."

"What the _hell_ is yer problem?"

"ME? Fuck's wrong with _you?_ What the hell was that?"

"I don't fucking know!" I screamed. "I'm just fucking _sorry_, okay?"

He scoffed and continued to unstrap his bike from the bed of the truck.

"Don't go." I said. "Ya can't go."

"Why th' hell not."

It wasn't a question. But I answered anyway.

"'Cause the fuckin' world's gone t' shit. An' I need you."

He chuckled darkly, "Yer fuckin' kiddin' me."

I started to get angry again. I'm trying to be nice, here. And he just _won't have it._

"Ya know Merle d'it ever occur t' you that maybe I actually _do_ care 'bout you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like hell you do, Abby."

I reached out and shoved him back against the truck. "Merle, shut up for a second! You stupid redneck idiot!"

"Why are you so fucking bitchy?"

"BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH JUSTIN, AND I'M FUCKING _SORRY!"_ I screamed.

"You what?" His face turned pale. Red. Purple. Blue.

Ah, shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit. _My eyes hit the floor and I took a deep breath.

"After tha' last big fight we had, when you threatened t' leave- I just _needed _someone! And he was there! You _weren't!"_

His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white and I was completely prepared for him to just reach over and hit me, but like always, he never did. He let out a bellowing scream of frustration and kicked the side of Daryl's truck instead. He turned and shoved past me and took down his bike and this time I didn't argue.

I watched him as he pulled away down the road and stood there long after he'd disappeared.


	12. Tough as Nails

Chapter 12: Tough as Nails

**Rowdy Galardi**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Did Tiny just do what I think he did? Crazy son of a bitch !

I knelt behind a pile of sandbags. They were useless, the dead body to my side had learnt that the hard way. One of those stupid flesh-eaters had climbed over it and eaten one of the Privates from the other squad. Poor sucker.

I'd gracefully given them both a mercy kill - a single bullet to the brain. I wondered why they called it a 'mercy kill', though. I didn't like the prospect of having brains splattered everywhere when I was trying to be _nice_.

I'd gotten completely jaded to this crap, by now, having to kill flesh-eaters just came naturally. I didn't feel that stab of morality that my unit felt when they killed a 'former human'. People who became flesh-eaters were either some poor bastard stupid enough to get bit, someone who didn't know what the hell they were doing, or someone who gave up and committed suicide.

I didn't feel sorry for any of them.

The only people I felt anything for, nowadays, were the guys (and not to mention, girl, Kylie) on my team. I trusted them with my life and felt an unbreakable bond with each and every one of them.

The only other person who I thought about was _her_. The 'she-who-must-not-be-named' locked in the back of my mind, in that place where all the bad memories were stored. That girl who had mercilessly stolen and ran away with my heart.

Great, now I was sounding like Dragon. What the hell, Rowdy? No wonder they called me 'Buttercup' to piss me off. I had to keep it together. I just watched Josh blow himself to smithereens. Not that it was a waste though, he'd taken a hell of a lot of flesh-eaters with him. But he was dead, now. Blasted to tiny pieces.

I chuckled. _Tiny was in tiny pieces._

_"Rowdy, you're an idiot."_ I heard Kylie's country twang in my head, and absently wished she was okay back at home. I trusted her to be safe, though. She wasn't the type to just let a simple broken leg get in the way of her survival. Hell, her fiancé would let hell freeze over before he let anything touch her. Damn that guy was scary.

"_Hello,_ ugly." I muttered to myself, lining up the headshot and feeling the recoil as I fired my M-16. I smiled. Killing these dead son of a bitches was entertaining me more than it should.

I heard a small 'pop' from behind me, the muffled sound of a gunshot in the enclosed tank. I turned to see a shell-shocked and disoriented Dragon pushing open the lid and climbing up, yelling out in pain and clutching his ears, eyes squeezed shut. I was about to leave him be, but out the corner of my eye I saw two flesh-eaters breaking off from a feeding frenzy and heading in his direction. I was going to have to save his sorry ass.

_Great._

I picked up my handgun and ran back to the tank, Dragon still with his eyes shut and completely oblivious he was about to get eaten. One of the flesh-eaters had crawled up the side of the tank and the other disappeared around the other side. I climbed up behind the first one and smashed the hilt of my gun into its skull several times, until I was satisfied that the blood and brain matter splattered everywhere meant it wasn't getting back up. I turned to jump off the tank, and ran head-first into the chest of the second one, who had snuck up behind me. Snarling, it took a nice-sized chunk out of my left arm before I could even flinch.

"Hope that tastes nice," I growled, picking my pistol up and firing point blank into the flesh-eater's eye socket. "Mother_fucker_." I screamed the last words at the top of my lungs. I looked down at my gushing arm, the bite mark ragged and uneven. It hurt like a _bitch_.

"Galardi!" Dragon's voice made me spin around.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked him.

"That kid, Private Larson." He said, his expression going dark. "He got bit and turned. Shot him in the head." He shrugged, "Forgot about where I was for a second. Can't tell you that was fun."

"And you guys call _me _the idiot." I muttered, standing up straight. As I flicked dead-man guts from my boots, Dragon noticed my bleeding arm.

"Twinkle Toes, you bit?"

I sighed, standing up straight. "Yeah, no shit." The words stung in my mouth. _People who became flesh-eaters were poor bastards stupid enough to get bit._

"So what do we do, now?" Dragon asked. I knew what I had to do. I wasn't letting myself come back as one of those fuckers. Screw that. I looked up at him and grinned darkly. Might as well go out with last words to be remembered by.

"Geronimo," I said, cocking my gun for the last time. "Bitches."

I pulled the trigger and blasted my brains out over the tank.


	13. Still Stand in Awe of Superficial Things

Chapter 13: I Still Stand in Awe of Superficial Things

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

Nobody wanted to talk to Abby. No one would dare to bother her and no one would even look at her. Shane had kept a very possessive control over still shaky and emotional Lori, who in turn had Carl attached to her hip. Daryl milled around and found things to occupy himself, and I tried to do the same, but it just wasn't working. We were all on edge waiting for Merle to get back so we could leave for the city. Shane had wanted to go anyway but Abby, Daryl and I shot him down before he finished his sentence and he dropped it.

I gave up on trying to find something around to occupy myself, and told Shane I was going down the road to a nearby clearing for target practice. It would calm my nerves, and that was definitely what I needed. I waved and gave a small sympathetic smile to Abby as I left, double-checking I had everything I needed, and setting off down the trail. The forest was lively and bright, the light rustle of leaves rustling and birds chirping romantically to each other above my head. There was so much life here. I watched as a squirrel ran up a tree and saw a small rabbit hiding underneath a bush in front of me. It almost didn't feel like the end of the world.

My hand brushed over the 9mm on my hip.

Almost.

I reached the field faster than I'd expected, and chose a specific tree to decimate with my practice shots. I double checked I had loaded the chamber and flipped the safety off, cocking the gun. I set my target in my sights, and fluidly pulled the trigger.

The shot shattered through the silent clearing and my target tree erupted into an explosion of flying bark and wood. I grinned and aimed for where the bullet hit, pulling the trigger again.

Few inches off. Crap. I was too damn shaky for this right now. Too emotional. I took a deep breath and channelled those emotions into my concentration, using my fear and pain to my advantage, and this time, when I took a deep breath and fired the gun, I hit my target dead-on.

I sighed. I freely admitted I was scared. We had no clue what was going on with the world, or if it even _was _the world. It could be just this little area in Georgia, for all we know. We didn't know what the 'disease' was, or if there was a cure for it. We didn't know if the refugee center in the city was up and running, if it was even safe, or if it even _existed_. All we knew was that there were dead people up and walking around trying to _eat_ the living people, and the only way to kill them was to give them a headshot to the brain. I'd seen my nineteen year old neighbor killed and eaten, then resurrect and get up and try to eat me - with a dinner plate sized _hole in his chest._

I was scared for Lori, scared for Carl. I'd already lost Rick, Lori's husband. I mean, I knew he'd been shot. He was a cop, it was inevitable, but actually hearing he'd _died?_ He was a good man. A good husband, and a great father. I'd been proud to call him my brother-in-law, even if he only married my step-sister. I felt terrible for my nephew - I knew how it felt to lose a parent. And I felt even worse for Lori. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Daryl. I was scared to even imagine it.

And I was scared that I was pregnant. What if my suspicions were right? What the hell would I do. It's not like I'd have any health care, I mean if things were as bad as Shane seemed to think they were, would I give birth to a baby in the back of Daryl's truck? Hold a kid in one arm, a shotgun in the other? And not to mention, what would Daryl do? I kept thinking about our nursery that we planned to make back home. How we never got around to making it because I had a miscarriage a few years ago and the dream of having a family just died.

I was scared I'd have a miscarriage, too. I'd been through that kind of pain before and had no intentions of ever repeating it. It was one of the worst kind of pains to lose a child you never knew you were going to have - to not even have the choice.

My clip ran out.

By now my target tree was completely obliterated. I reloaded my 9mm and stuck it into its holster on my hip and decided to head back to camp.

I left the field and slowly made my way back, taking my time so I'd have more time to think, and maybe Merle could beat me back there and I wouldn't have to be there for the blow-up that I was positive was going to happen. Hopefully Abby had forgotten or just ignored what I told her yesterday. I didn't want her telling anyone just yet. I mean, I still didn't know for sure if I was pregnant. Should I even tell Daryl that I might be?

My leg started throbbing so I sighed and stopped walking. I found a tree and sat down in front of it, leaning back and closing my eyes as I rested against it. Breathing slowly I attempted to clear my head. I focused on the peaceful forest and tried to just forget everything else for a minute. The birds chirped and twittered about in the branches, singing to each other across the leaves. The wind played like harps through the evergreen canopy, gently making the trees dance as I watched in silence.

And then I noticed something.

It _was_ silent.

The birds had stopped.

Instantly I was on edge. My 9mm was cocked in my hands. I started to slowly make my way back along the trail, hunched over and cautious with my eyes wide open. branches cracked from behind me and I flinched, barrel of my gun trained in the direction of the noise. I heard the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing and froze, hands shaking as I furtively stepped towards the sound.

I took another step and a twig snapped under my weight. I winced and cursed under my breath as the figure moved into view and then froze for a second. It was a woman, tall and bulky frame covered in camouflage hunting gear, a rifle slung over her back and binoculars hanging from her neck. Her camouflage cap was pulled down low over her face and her matted brown hair fell across her shoulder in messy waves. Her hands were shaking and her fingernails were broken and covered in a combination of dirt and blood. She was hunched over and breathing hard, head cocked to one side and staring at me curiously from behind her dark sunglasses.

"You alright?" I asked, lowering my gun slightly, "Ya look like hell."

She let out a low groan and took a heavy step forward. I stumbled and my back pressed against rough bark.

"Uh, hello?"

No answer but another groan. She moved her head slightly and her hair fell from her shoulder, revealing a jagged red hole in her neck that oddly resembled a bite mark.

"Oh god." I muttered. She was infected. A 'walker'. I screamed and brought my gun to her forehead as she lunged for me, mouth wide and gaping. I pulled the trigger and she shuddered to the forest floor.

I stood over the body, breathing hard. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and kept the grip I had on my pistol, still staring at the body below me.


	14. When Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

Chapter 14: When Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

**Abby Joy Marks**

"Abby!" Daryl called out to me as he stalked back into camp, crossbow slung over his shoulder. I exhaled slowly and stood up from the porch steps.

"What?" I snapped. I was not in the mood for this.

"You seen Kyle?" He asked, reaching the bottom of the steps. I decided to be difficult.

"Should I have?" He narrowed his eyes.

"_Yer_ best friend."

"_Yer_ fiance."

He shot me a look that remarkably resembled _touche,_ and walked past me into the cabin, where Deputy Dipshit had Lori and Carl on a leash.

Protective my _ass._ That's called _possessive._

I followed him after a minute and walked into the cabin.

"She said she was headin' down the road to fire off some practice shots." Shane was saying. "Calm her nerves."

"And you let her _go?"_ Daryl growled, stepping forward. "You seen that damn cast on her leg? 'S not for fuckin' decoration!"

"Daryl, man, chill." Shane stood up from the couch. "I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself."

"Now that's a joke." I muttered. That earned me a glare. I sighed. "I'm jus' sayin'. Yeah, Kyle can sure take care of herself normally. Just... now? Y'all seen her lately?"

"What you mean?" Daryl asked, again. I rolled my eyes.

"Abby's right." Lori spoke up. "Kylie's been acting really out of character. Even considering what's happening... she went through two tours in Iraq and came back completely fine. Something else is wrong."

I knew exactly what was wrong. For once, I voted to keep my mouth shut.

"So where did she-"

Daryl's voice was interrupted by a gunshot. A nearby gunshot.

All of us rushed to the door and down the porch steps. We all had our eyes and ears open for anything hinting danger. Daryl had his crossbow half-raised and ready, and Shane drew his gun. Daryl turned to Shane,

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She, uh, she just said down the road. Said there was some field-"

Daryl and I took off running before he finished his sentence, knowing exactly where she went.

"Kyle!" Daryl shouted, running down the trail. "Kyle!"

I ran to my mini, threw the door open, and leaned over the seat to grab Merle's shotgun and quickly take it with me as I followed after Daryl. We knew where she'd gone. We used to hang out at this old field together for hours on end. The field was Kylie's calm spot, like I had my car. I caught up to Daryl and we sprinted down the road towards the trail into the forest that led to Kylie's hideout.

"Kyle!" Daryl shouted again. We heard cracking branches and Daryl came to a sudden and complete stop, holding out an arm and nearly breaking my fucking ribs when I crashed into it. I snarled at him and he glared at me.

"Shut up, Abby, damnit!" He hissed, "I hear sum'n."

Another voice answered him. "You hear _me_." A cough, splutter, more cracking branches, and then Kylie jumped down from a tree like a damn monkey, combat boots crunching on the ground. "Ah, fuck." She winced and gritted her teeth as her casted leg hit the ground. "_Just_ when it was starting to get better."

Daryl threw his crossbow down and grabbed her. She was unsteady and he had to hold her up. "What the fuck, Kyle?"

Kylie wiped a hand over her face. "I, uh, needed to cool off. Target practice always helps."

"You're so stupid sometimes." Daryl shook his head.

"Hey!" She argued. "I was fine! _Am_ fine! Look at me! Not a scratch."

"You run in'a any walkers?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. Damn ugly one, too."

"Shit." I mumbled.

"On the bright side," Kylie continued, "I got another gun. And some random hunting gear."

"From where?" I asked. She raised a brow at me. Oh, come on, Kyle, really? "What seriously? You stole gear from a dead guy? That's fucking nasty, Kylie."

Daryl smirked and Kylie rolled her eyes. "This is my territory, Abby. Survival. You do what you have to."

"Jeez, don't tell me you stole it's fucking clothes, too?"

"God, no." Kylie shivered. "There _are_ a few things I will _not_ do."

Daryl chuckled and let Kylie put an arm around his shoulder while we headed back into camp. I carried Daryl's crossbow - which is fucking heavy by the way - and volunteered to save our sorry asses if anything went wrong on the way back. Which it didn't. Thank Jesus.

I handed back the crossbow and sat at the picnic table in front of the cabin. I watched in quiet jealousy as my best friend and her fiance laughed and joked with each other on the porch, Daryl helping her put her leg up to rest. Kylie blew him kisses and he rolled his eyes before disappearing into the house to get them both drinks. I smirked when he came back out with two beers. I was the only one paying attention enough to notice Kylie's eyes widen before she gained her composure and turned Daryl down.

"No, thanks. Just get me a coke."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. She never turns down alcohol. Ever. I leaned forward on the table a bit and listened closer.

"What? Why?"

"Just took a bunch of pain pills earlier. Bad idea to mix them." I was impressed at how well the lie came out. Kylie was a fluid liar. Probably a trait picked up from the military. But Daryl bought it and went to grab her a coke anyway, muttering something about how demanding she was when she was off her feet. I snickered under my breath. They were so laid back with each other. So at ease.

I reached up to move a strand of hair out of my face, and noticed my hand was wet for some reason. God, when the fuck did I start crying?


	15. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep

Chapter 15: As I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Adam 'Dragon' Sheets**

"_We're locking it down now," _the scientist told us over the radio, _"It should take another ten minutes to implement."_

"Alright," I said, "Just hurry." I sighed, "And don't open it back up for anything, you got it? There's no infected in that building, let's keep it that way."

"_Okay. And good luck to you men. We owe you our lives."_

"Take care of yourselves." I shut off the radio and turned to Private Larson. "Dude, I don't know if I can handle th- Pete?"

I looked over at him. He was hunched over a bit, his head hanging down in front of him, and he was breathing really hard and shallow.

"Pete, you okay?" I asked. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Larson?"

He looked up at me then, and his eyes… his eyes were glazed over. Void of emotion. He opened his mouth a bit, a low raspy growl emanating from his throat. I shuffled back, and as I did, he shot a hand forward, and lost his balance, tumbling forward and smashing his face on the floor. I grabbed my gun from my side holster and pressed it to his head. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed so loud I thought I was going to pass out. My head started spinning and the sound seemed to keep reverberating off the walls of the inside of the tank. My head pounded and I felt like I was spinning. Hazily I reached up and opened the hatch, climbing out into the daylight to soak in the fresh air, my head heavy on my shoulders. I kept blinking, the sun a lot brighter than I remembered it.

Another gunshot sounded from behind me and I spun around, starting to regain my composure. I found two dead walkers, and Rowdy standing on the side of the tank.

"Galardi!" I shouted.

"Dude, what happened?" He asked.

"That kid, Private Larson," I said, "He got bit and turned. Shot him in the head." I shrugged, "Forgot about where I was for a second. Can't tell you that was fun."

"And you guys call _me _the idiot." he muttered, and I frowned. He leaned down, flicking bits of flesh from his boots. I winced. And then I noticed his arm, blood slowly trickling from a decent sized wound on his forearm.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Twinkle Toes, you bit?"

"Yeah, no shit."

I started breathing harder. "So what do we do, now?" I asked. I started reaching for my radio, planning to get a hold of Scout and ask him. Maybe we could get Rowdy into the CDC and they could help him. Maybe-

"Geronimo," Rowdy said, his gun at his temple, "Bitches."

He pulled the trigger, and dropped. I screamed.

"Holy crap, Rowdy!" I was shouting, shocked out of my mind. Jesus! He'd just _shot himself_ right in front of me. And didn't seem too choked up about it, either. I looked to Scout, perched on top of the checkpoint building several feet away. I dropped down into the tank, wincing as the rancid thick smell of iron emanating from the dead Private filled my lungs. I grabbed my radio. "Scout, Scout! Come in!"

_"Here,"_ Scout crackled through the receiver.

"Dude! Rowdy got bit!" I shouted, panting.

_"What!?"_ The shock in Scout's voice was terrifying. I didn't think my commanding officer was afraid of anything._ "Where is he?"_

"Over at the tank," I said slowly. "He shot himself."

_"Jesus Christ." _Scout muttered. _"Josh is dead, too."_

Hearing that across the radio made my heart drop. I could almost feel myself start to tear up but I took a breath and told myself to hold it together. I'd always been an emotional wreck. Back in Iraq I'd argued with Scout about it, who had said I was '_delicate as a butterfly'._ My comeback was that I swore I was '_as_ _fearless as a Dragon'._ From then on the name stuck as a joke, since we all knew I was definitely the butterfly. My true colors showed on this battlefield, when the Vics – short for 'victims', my word for the poor souls – were trying to kill us all.

_"Try and get to the CDC,"_ Scout ordered, voice hard and cold._ "Before they close the doors."_

I hesitated. I didn't have much time. Before Private Larson turned, I was ordering scientists in the CDC to lock it down. If I was lucky, I had about two minutes. Max.

"Yes, sir." I called through the radio. I grabbed my dead comrade's M-16 and opened the hatch on the tank, climbing up and onto the outside. I checked my surroundings. There was a small group of Vics to my right, feeding on something. They were too busy to notice me, so I jumped down off the tank, sprinting and making a beeline for the slowly closing CDC doors.

_"GO! GO! GO!"_ Scout's voice echoed over the radio. _"You've got walkers on your tail, Dragon!"_

I made the mistake of looking back, seeing several Vics had broke off from the main group and made their way to me. I screamed and ran faster, but when I turned around my foot hit the curb and I fell face first into the concrete, unable to catch myself with my weakening arms. I was tired. I rolled around onto my back and backed away quickly, low on the ground. The Vics closed in on me, snarling and snapping at the air like the guardians of Hell.

"Hey, man," I said quietly through my radio, "It was a pleasure serving with you."

_"Dragon?"_ Came Scout's voice. _"Dragon? No! Adam! No!"_

But he was too late. I had already made my choice. I'd lost my girlfriend to the disease just before my commanding officer called me in. I'd had to shoot her in the head to keep her from trying to eat the puppy I bought her for Christmas. I was ready to go. All I wanted was to be with her, now. Nothing could change my mind. I closed my eyes as the Vics leaned down on me, and went to sleep one final time.

_Goodnight._


	16. Death is Rolling in Every Verse

Chapter 16: Death is Rolling in Every Verse

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

Daryl and Shane were standing out in the hallway and Daryl's fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"We ain't leavin' without my brother." Daryl was saying, "End of discussion."

"Man you gotta consider the fact, that he might not be coming back." Shane argued.

"He is." I stepped in. "He always does. You've just got to give him time to cool off."

"Cool off?" Shane scoffed, "We need to leave, _now." _He looked to Daryl. "You saw those things! They were at the _lake_ man. That's too damn close to us. We are _not safe _here anymore."

I looked to Daryl, worried. "There were walkers on the lake?" He nodded.

"Walkers?" Shane asked, looking between us.

"The dead walking." I explained, "What Merle calls them."

"Must've been that gunshot yesterday." Daryl continued. "Sound, draws 'em in. Like animals."

"Great, so camp's not safe anymore and it's my fault." I muttered.

"You didn't know. No one did." I looked over as Lori entered the room with her arms crossed, looking a little shaken up. I made a mental note to check on her later. I mean, the woman just lost her husband and now there were dead people out to kill her and her son. "The point is, they were here, and they're going to keep coming. We have to think of a new plan, and soon."

"Yeah, plan is we wait for Merle, _then _we start thinkin' of leavin'." Daryl said, annoyed.

"How long do we wait, man?" Shane asked. "A day? Two days? You think those things are gonna just back off 'til he gets back from havin' his 'moment'?"

I heard an almost growl-like noise come from Lori's old room and we all turned to see an intensely drunk and pissed-looking Abby leaning on the doorframe. "Watch your mouth, Deputy Dipshit, that's my man you're talkin' about."

That was a change. Abby was defending Merle? Had Hell frozen over?

Suddenly a scream and a deafening banging noise - that sounded too much like a shotgun for my liking - rang out through the afternoon. We were all immediately on high-alert, Abby, Shane and I already with guns in hand and Daryl swiping up his crossbow on the way out to the porch. Carl ran into us and started rambling at a mile a minute, and I could only pick out a few things.

"They were- the lake- guy shot one- people down there- gotta come quick-"

We all ran and followed frantic Carl out to the lake, Shane making sure Lori and Carl stayed in the middle, protected by the rest of us. There was a huge battle going on once we got to the banks. Shane pushed Lori and Carl to the back of the group as the rest of us stepped forward, guns blazing, to assist the three living people fighting their way through a crowd of half a dozen walkers. The dark-skinned man wielding the shotgun fired another round, hitting the closest one clean in the chest, but the walker shrugged it off and kept closing in on him and his 3 companions.

"Headshots, Shane." Daryl said, and we all stepped forward to obliterate the threat.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Mission accomplished. The man stood there panting, a slim woman standing behind him and 2 ginger teenagers, a boy and girl, behind them, cowering like wounded puppies and standing out with their almost unnatural pale skin.

"Thanks." The man said. He reached out a hand to Shane. "I'm T-Dog. This is Jacqui, and they're the twins, Michael and Jennifer."

The ginger guy waved. "Call me Mike." He smiled.

"Jenny." The girl corrected. T-Dog rolled his eyes.

"Officer Shane Walsh." they shook hands and he motioned to each of us in turn, "Lori, her son Carl, Lori's sister Kylie, her man Daryl, and Abby."

"And Merle's out around here somewhere, too." Abby added, "You wouldn't by any chance have run into a pissed off redneck on a motorcycle, would ya?"

T-Dog look confused and shook his head. Abby's shoulders sort of dropped.

"How did you wind up here anyway?" Shane asked, changing the subject.

"Got in a car wreck back on the interstate. Damn place is a mess. We've been trying to find a working car ever since."

"Well you're welcome to tag along with us, for now." Lori cut in. Daryl and Shane shot her bemused looks but she shook them off with a rather pointed look and a "Right, Shane?"

Shane cleared his throat. "Er, yeah, man. Gotta stick together, right?"

"Thank you," The woman - Jacqui - said. "So much."

"You wouldn't happen to have any food, would ya?" Mike said, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"We haven't slept or eaten in a few days." Jacqui nodded.

"Or _showered." _Jenny wrinkled her nose. "But don't get me started on _that."_

I snickered. "Come back to the cabin with us. We've got plenty of supplies... And running water." I grinned at the completely ecstatic smile on Jenny's face.


	17. I Can't Convince You

Chapter 17: I Can't Convince You to Just Believe This is Real

**Abby Joy Marks**

There was a knock on my door, and of all people, Lori Grimes walked in. I mean, we had never exactly got along. She was always just Kylie's little sister to me, especially after she married that cop, and went all house-wife.

"Hey, Abby." She said with a small smile.

"Lori." I answered.

She closed the door behind her. "You feelin' alright ?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Just making sure..." She trailed off and I could tell she felt incredibly awkward. So did I. This chick was going down a road she did _not _want to go with me. She looked up at me and stepped closer. "Was that man, Merle, your-"

"Boyfriend." I finished. "And not was, is."

"Oh."

"Yep."

A few moments of heavy silence passed and I rolled my eyes, looking up at the emotional skinny little Grimes woman. "Why are you here, Lori?"

"I was just checking on you."

"Did Kylie send you?"

"No... Shane..."

I laughed dryly. "Shane wanted you to convince me to leave, right ? So Kylie would?"

She sighed and smiled nervously, running a hand through her hair. Thanks, deputy dipshit. Yet another reason for me to hate your guts. Using Lori against me to get me to abandon Merle. What a loser move.

"I'm not leaving. And you can tell _Officer Walsh_ that he's going to have a hard time convincing Kylie or I otherwise. Us Dixon women aren't pushovers."

It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Dixons. Us Dixons. I wasn't a Dixon. I wasn't anywhere near _being_ a Dixon. And yet... Why did it sound so right ?

Lori didn't catch it, and if she did, she didn't mention it. After that she left and I was on my own again with my blankets shrouded around me and my arms wrapped around my legs, chin resting on my knees. I couldn't sleep. Wasn't hungry. Barely felt the need to leave my room other than using the restroom and getting a beer. And even beer was starting to sound unappetizing.

That's when I _knew_ something was wrong with me.

The thing is, I never thought I'd ever push Merle this far. Every time we fought, we'd end up making up the next day and everything would all be forgiven and forgotten. But this time I was really worried. I saw the look on his face as he left, and I didn't blame him. Didn't try to stop him as he got on that damn bike and drove off, away from me. It was my own fault.

Being alone was a new thing for me. I hadn't slept in an empty bed in God knows how long. And it terrified me. I never meant to hurt him. Never meant to screw it all up. Justin was a mistake. He was just supposed to be a comfort, a friend, never anything more. Why did I let him tempt me like that? He was 19! There was a 20 year age gap, for God's sake. Why would I throw away what I had with Merle for some kid I barely knew?

Okay, so I hated to admit it, but I really did care about the older Dixon brother. I didn't want _him_ to know that, but I still did. Sleeping with Justin only made me realize how much that really reigned true. I know it's hard to associate any type of romantic feelings with Merle Dixon, but honestly... I did. I was probably one of the only ones who ever could. I'd known him for too long. I knew each of his strengths and weaknesses (Some people just spill all their secrets when they're drunk). I saw how much he actually cared about his brother, even if no one would ever catch him admitting it. And sometimes, I couldn't help but feel like he cared about me, too. But then I had to go and ruin that, too.

I couldn't get that image out of my head. The look on his face... Betrayal, pain, anger. Anger was a side of him I was used to, I could handle. But I'd never seen him look so hurt, and never for a second imagined that I could be capable of doing that to him. I didn't think anyone could. Yet I managed it with one sentence.

When I watched him leave I think it finally hit me. I really wanted him. Want him, like actually want _him._ As a person. I just couldn't picture myself with anyone else. It felt strange hearing those thoughts in my head, but every time I repeated them, the more I know I meant it, always did. I felt like the ultimate cliche, _don't know what you have 'til it's gone. _And Merle was gone. I had no idea if he was coming back. But it was the end of the world, he had to, right? At least I hoped so. If not for me, he'd come back for Daryl, at least? I had to see him again. I needed the chance to say how I felt, now that I finally knew what that was.

God, I can't go back now. I'll never be that girl from High School that drew in guys with a lick of my lips like the _good old days_. God, I felt like Kylie-Jane, now. So painfully whipped for a man who probably, almost definitely, had no feelings back. I just hated being alone, hated Merle being gone. But, how was _he_ coping? He was probably fine out in his own, not even thinking about me! And here I was, crying over him and flinching every time someone said his name.

I meant it when I said I was sorry. Justin was a mistake that I would give up everything I had to undo. I never wanted him to experience the kind of pain that I saw in his eyes when he walked away from me. It wasn't fair.

I'd only ever fallen for Justin's tricks because he was such a smooth-talker, and after a big fight with Merle, I was angry, scared, hurt, and very _very_ vulnerable. But each kiss, each comforting embrace, I wasn't thinking of Justin. I was picturing Merle, _wishing_ he was there instead, comforting me. I watched Kylie and Daryl joke with each other and love each other so easily, so painlessly, and silently dreamed of having that with Merle. Justin gave me that fantasy the best he could.

God, is there really anything to salvage from our relationship, this time? I just can't imagine him still having any feelings for me! - wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Even so, here I am, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for that familiar rumble of his bike to return down the gravel road leading up to the cabin.

I needed it.


	18. When My Time Comes

Chapter 18: When My Time Comes

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I laid down flat on my stomach, focusing on a group of walkers who were headed toward an abandoned barricade by the far side of the CDC building. I lined up a perfect shot, and took it, taking out three of them at once. Collateral. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I took out the rest of them, and noticed through the scope that a bunch of people inside were standing by the glass windows, looking out on the horror of the battlefield. I pushed off of the roof, and climbed to my feet, looking around the place. It was awash with bodies and blood. There was only an absent spout of gunfire every few heartbeats but not the constant hammering that it once was. There were more of the dead wearing military uniforms than there were the living. And off to my right, there was an entire street full of them like some sort of sick fucking parade, headed straight my way.

I picked up my radio. "Sheets, come in."

After a second, Adam's voice came over the radio. _"Here, sir."_

"I need you to get in contact with the scientists in the building," I said, "Order a lockdown. Don't open up for anything."

"_Are we really to that point?"_ The kid asked.

"There's a herd coming," I told him.

"_Scout… I don't think we can take any more."_

"I know. Order the lockdown."

"_Yes, sir."_

I let go of my radio and sighed heavily, rolling onto my back. I opened my eyes, and found a clear blue sky above me. The sun beat down hard on the side of my face. There were no signs that the world had gone to shit. No evidence that we were losing a battle with death itself. Just me and the wide blue sky.

Gunshots reminded me that things weren't that simple.

"_Scout! Scout! Come in!" _Adam's frantic voice flooded over my radio a moment later.

I picked up the radio again. "Here," I said.

"_Dude! Rowdy got bit!"_

My breath came in short rasps. Josh died less than an hour ago. And now Rowdy?

"What!?" I nearly shouted. "Where is he?"

Adam paused. "Over at the tank." His voice was flat, and his tone was the darkest I'd ever heard it. "He shot himself."

"_Jesus_ Christ," I muttered to myself, running my hands over my head. I took a breath. "Josh is dead, too." There was a long silence as that settled in - to both of us, really. I was still piecing it all together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the herd, still getting closer. "Try and get to the CDC," I told Adam, "Before they close the doors."

There was a pause of hesitation. We both knew he didn't have much time.

"_Yes, sir."_

I turned around and saw him climb out of the tank, and take a quick look around. The CDC doors had started closing, and there was a group of walkers near him that were feeding on something. The kid made his move, and jumped down off the tank, and started running like hell from the building. Some of the walkers noticed him, and started heading after him.

"GO! GO! GO!" I screamed through the radio, "You've got walkers on your tail, Dragon!"

I watched in horror as the poor kid looked back, and when he turned forward again, he stumbled up the curb and hit the ground, hard. He rolled to his back, shuffling backwards a few paces but the walkers kept getting closer. He stopped moving, and laid there. He picked up his radio.

"_Hey, man,"_ his voice was quiet and resigned. _"It was a pleasure serving with you."_

"Dragon?" My heart pounded harder in my chest. "Dragon? No! Adam! No!"

I snapped my head away when I heard him scream. Numbly, I brought my sniper around, and lined up my shots. Three bullets to take out the walkers, and the last one to put my friend out of his misery. No, fuck that, my brother.

I had lost three brothers today. And probably Kylie, too. Now all there was left was me. Sitting on top of the checkpoint building, gripping my rifle like the thread of life itself. I was completely on my own, now. Last man standing. I had an older sister out there somewhere, but who knows what happened to her. A cousin, too. He was Army. Probably met the same fate as my unit.

I took the next few minutes to walk around and collect dog tags from each of my guys, and numbly climb back up to my perch. The herd was a minute away.

I picked up my handgun, lying innocently on the ground next to my sniper, and stood up, grabbing the dog tags. I pulled each one over my head and had four dangling from my neck. Three too many.

I looked out across the body-stricken field in front of the CDC, walkers still moaning constantly and some tearing into the bodies of fallen soldiers. I raised my head to the sky and let out a scream from the center of my chest so animalistic and raw with anger that it rivaled the roar of a lion. Gun in hand, I jumped from the building.

I ran angrily into a group of half a dozen walkers, adrenaline pumping through me like acid. The first three turned on me, the others too engrossed in chewing up a body to notice me.

I went into vengeance mode.

No mercy. No emotions. No hesitations.

I shot the closest one. Headshot. Collateral. 2 down.

**A classic Scout kill.**

Next one got a bullet to the eye. _Simple, clean, precise._

**Josh.**

I stormed over and kicked one of the feeding walkers to the ground, before taking my gun and smashing its skull in. _Poor suckers._

**Rowdy.**

A walker lunged at me. I grabbed its shirt and shoved it against the ground, pressing the barrel of my gun to its temple and pulling the trigger. A mercy kill. _They used to be like us._

**Adam.**

The last walker loomed in front of me; moaning, growling, _hungry._

I dropped my handgun, panting, heart thudding hard in my chest. I grabbed my combat knife and slowly slid it out of its holster. The walker ran for me.

2 seconds later the knife was hilt-deep in its skull. _Be as ruthless to the enemy as they are to you._

**Kylie.**

I stood there, over the bodies of the walkers, fists clenched tight and pulse pounding in my ears. The body that had been fed on started to moan, getting up.

I calmly put my feet on either side of the body.

_"This one's for my squad." _I growled.

I smashed the heel of my boot into the walker's face repeatedly, until it didn't struggle under my weight anymore.

Then I picked up my gun, retrieved my knife, wiping off blood with my sleeve, and putting it in the holster on my hip. I dropped the clip from my 9mm and took another from my vest, calmly sliding it in place and hearing it click.

I walked towards the tank, pausing to crouch and close Rowdy's vacant blue eyes, and climbed down into it.

As I closed the hatch, gun in hand, I was ready to die.


	19. In the Belly of the Cloud

Chapter 19: In the Belly of the Cloud

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

**Day 16**

I heard Jenny raise her voice at Mike and looked up to see her pick up her glass and roughly slam it back down on the table. I raised a brow at her from across the room and turned back to Daryl who kept messing with my leg. He looked over his shoulder and gave the two red-headed teenagers a quizzical look before shrugging indifferently and turning back to me.

"Y'shouldn't put weight on it." He was saying, "It's gettin' there, but it's not healed all the way."

I rolled my eyes. "I could have told you that..." I said in a sing-song voice.

He glared. "Yer welcome."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, being careful not to disturb my leg as he climbed over me and walked to the kitchen to the fridge, giving the teens a sceptical look as he passed. I noticed Mike looking very annoyed and Jenny's face turning red with anger.

"Everything alright, guys?" I asked. Jenny snapped out of her death glare on her brother and turned to me.

"Yes. Fine." She snapped. Then she stormed off out the door and down to her and Jacqui's tent, Mike huffed to himself before following after her.

"Okay.." Carl spoke up beside me. I laughed.

"I know. Strange kids."

"It's the hair."

"Agreed." Abby appeared, flopping down beside us on the couch and slinging her feet on the footrest. "Gingers are fuckin' weird."

"Language!" Carl gave her a fake wide-eyed look and she threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, Grimes."

I laughed. It was nice to see Abby actually being herself again. For the past couple days she'd been in her shell, sick with worry about Merle, I guessed. I knew she'd never admit it was actually getting to her. Not to anyone other than herself, anyway.

I smiled when Daryl came back over and dropped down beside me, handing me and Carl a coke and tossing a beer to Abby. He opened his and took a long drink as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I opened my soda and leaned into him.

"It just ain't natural to be ginger." Abby continued. "It jus' don't look right."

"What, and fake blonde does?" Daryl countered.

Abby laughed, "Y'all can talk! Look at your woman, there, Dixon. She's about as fake blonde as it gets."

I scoffed at her and flipped her off. "Least I don't have the brains of a blonde, too."

"Bitch!"

"What's going on here?" Shane burst into the room. "Why aren't y'all gettin' ready to leave?"

I sighed and Abby rolled her eyes. "'Cause we ain't leavin', dipshit." She said. She downed the rest of her beer and set the glass on the small table beside her.

"Not till Merle gets back." Daryl agreed.

Shane scoffed. "You really think he's comin' back?"

"Yes, Shane, actually, we do." I snapped.

"Well if you're gonna believe that, you-"

Abby sighed. "Shane, do us all a favor, and shut up." He shot a glare at her and I saw him fighting for control, his hands stiff and so close to fists. Carl stayed silent beside me and shrunk back into the couch, bringing up his legs and hiding his face with his knees. I knew he hated when the adults started fights with each other. His parents used to fight all the time, and he would end up sneaking off to his room and calling me. A few times, he even left the house and walked the two miles to my house because it got so bad.

"Call it a bad idea to stay, Shane, I don't care." I stood up, hiding Carl behind me. "I won't leave a man behind."

"Even if it risks everyone here?"

"We're fine for the time being. How many times have we been attacked? And they never get close enough to do any damage."

"Still, the numbers are growin', Kylie. We might not be able to hold 'em off if there's a dozen, two dozen, maybe more."

"We won't be here long enough to find out." I argued.

"You really think he's comin' back?" He let out a dry humourless laugh.

"You don't know him." Abby snapped. "He'll be back."

"Doesn't matter if he comes back in a couple hours or in a fuckin' week." Daryl said, "We ain't leavin' without my brother."

Another gunshot from outside made us all flinch and automatically reach for the closest weapon. I stood and gripped my 9mm, heading to follow the rest out the door. Daryl turned and put his arm out to stop me.

"Stay off your leg. It's not gonna get any better if you keep messin' with it."

"Daryl. I need to help."

I ignored him when he glared at me and made my way out to the porch. Daryl followed behind and Carl hovered in the doorway. I saw Abby, Lori, and Shane standing down at the foot of the driveway with Jenny, Jacqui, and T-Dog; Mike off to the side with a gun in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, eyeing up the 17-year-old wielding a shotgun.

"It was a walker!" Mike exclaimed. "I swear it was a damn walker!"

Abby was standing in numb shock and Shane was just shaking his head. I still didn't get it. There wasn't a body anywhere. I didn't see any walkers.

"What..."

"You son of a _bitch!"_ I heard an all-too-familiar growl as Merle Dixon emerged from behind the bullet-ridden trunk of a tree.

"I didn't mean-"

"Fuckin' kid! You best watch yourself you four-eyed little prick!"

"Merle?" Daryl stepped forward. His eyes narrowed on Mike. Abby's did the same, darting from Merle to the kid who shot at him. She completely snapped, and ran full-speed for him. Shane was quick on the response, but he wasn't fast enough. Abby managed to swing and land a hard hit to the kid's nose before the cop had her in a headlock. Mike stumbled back and clutched at his blood-streaming face, groaning in pain. Jenny and Jacqui ran to him but he shrugged them off.

"GET OFF ME!" Abby screamed as she struggled from Shane's hold. She looked over at Mike with a death-glare. "I'm gonna kick yer ass! Who th' fuck gave you a gun?"

Merle stepped closer and glared at Shane. "Get yer grimy hands off my woman, you fucking pig!"

"Shane!" Lori snapped.

"Let her go!"

"Are you crazy?" Jenny screamed. "Don't let her go! She's a psycho!"

"What'd you say!" Merle shot.

"You're idiot brother just shot Merle!" Daryl yelled at the girl.

"He missed! Your little rabid _dog_ over there broke Mike's nose!"

"You _bitch!"_ Abby screamed, breaking free of Shane's grip and launching for Jennifer. Shane managed to catch her again but by that point, I'd had it. The group stood in shock as I took Abby's place and stepped forward, reaching out and knocking the red-head on the ground. I kneeled down and got right in her face, I could feel the anger building as I spoke.

"Now you listen here little miss yankee. You take your pansy-ass idiot brother, and you get the hell out of my camp. I'll give you a ten count. If your ass isn't out of my sight by then, I'll hang you both from a tree and leave you out for _walker bait_. _You got that?"_

She spit at the ground and hissed, "Fuck you."

Somewhere along the line of all the protesting screams my fist connected with her snobby little face.


	20. Watching as the Scars Fall From Your Eye

Chapter 20: Watching as the Scars Fall From Your Eyes

**Abby Joy Marks**

Holy fuck! Kylie-Jane! I stopped struggling against Shane just from the shock of seeing her lose it like that. I'd never seen Kylie get so mad in my life! She was military for God's sake! She had the emotional control of a _monk._

"Kylie!" Lori screamed. I rolled my eyes. Shane let me go and I ripped my arms away. I felt like running over and giving Kylie a high-five. That was fucking boss. I looked over at Daryl and saw the huge smirk on his face like 'Yeah. That's my girl'.

Then I remembered something. Or rather, some_one_.

I turned and looked at Merle. I was surprised to find his eyes already on mine. Hesitantly I smiled. He grinned in return.

And that's the moment I knew I'd never let him leave again.

"Merle!" I cried as I ran to him. He laughed as he grabbed me and lifted me up, kissing me hard and holding me close to him. I tasted salt as tears of joy streamed down my cheeks but I didn't care. He was back. He came back to me. The stupid idiot came back to me.

Kylie stomped up to the cabin, and no one wanted to follow her. Lori and Shane cleared the red-headed idiots back to their tents and soon it was just Merle and me, sitting on the tailgate of Daryl's pickup. I told him about what had happened the past two days, and he made jokes and rolled his eyes and held me against him. We stayed out there for a long time.

I barely noticed Kylie and Daryl leave since I was too engrossed with having Merle back, but I definitely noticed when they got back. Kylie was laughing and her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was a mess and the buttons on Daryl's shirt were done wrong and uneven. They started heading towards the light of the cabin, waving to Merle and I where we sat on the tailgate of Daryl's pickup as they passed.

"Hey, look's like somebody was playin' checkers in the woods." I gestured to the disheveled pair.

Merle snorted, "Yeah, right. Darlina ain't _that_ smooth."

"Not as smooth as you, huh?" I asked, grinning.

His laugh was dark and threatening, kind of alpha-male-ish. "Nobody's smooth as Merle Dixon. Ya best remember that."

If that wasn't a shot at me, I was the Queen of fucking England. I brushed it off and smiled instead, "Damn right." I resigned to agree.

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. He was back. He wasn't going anywhere. I knew if I brought up the Justin thing he'd only get pissed again, so I decided against it. He hated 'talking'. Him just being here was his way of saying he forgave me. So I let it go and didn't bring it up, and prayed that he didn't either.

Now that he was back I was expecting Shane to be a hundred times more avid that we should head to the city and to the refugee camp. I still didn't think it was a good plan, but Kylie was right, we had to stick with family. And I bet she disagreed with Shane, too, she was just worried about her squad at the CDC. They were her family, too. I knew her squad leader, Matt, pretty well and that Rowdy guy was pretty cute. Adam always made me laugh and Josh had a knack for kicking my ass at football. I used to hang out with them when they all got back from their tour. I was kind of worried about them, too. I understood why Kylie had been so upset the past few days.

Not to mention the whole she thought she was pregnant thing. That had to suck. Having a kid at Kylie's age was scary enough but having a kid in the middle of the freaking apocalypse? Hell freaking no thanks. I wouldn't want to be in her position. Granted, Kylie's a good few years younger than me and could probably handle it better. If anyone was going to do it, it would be her and Daryl.

I nearly laughed out loud, what would they name the kid? Daryl or Kylie Junior? Baby Abigail? (hint hint). Damn, the kid would be the ultimate Dixon. I can see it now. Dark hair and blue eyes, obsession for football and killing squirrels. Natural gun-slinger. Loud-mouth. Short temper. It was actually kind of scary the visual I was conjuring up in my head. Supreme Redneck Baby.


	21. Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way

Chapter 21: Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I crouched down into the tank and sat down next to the dead body of that kid, Private Larson.

I'd just watch each member of my squad die. I'd watched my best friend Josh Kovalchik toss me his dog tags like it was no big deal and walk straight into the heart of the beast, C4 strapped to his chest. I'd found Rowdy Galardi's dead body draped over a tank, bite mark on his arm, self-inflicted bullet wound through his temple. I'd watched Adam Sheets fall and let himself be taken, the look of utter defeat on his face completely breaking my heart. And Kylie? Who knows what happened to her? What's going to happen? Who knows if she's going to survive?

I let my head fall back against the cold metal wall of the tank and let my eyes shut.

The world was falling apart around me. The dead were rising and feeding on flesh. People were going insane. I was going insane.

I picked up my gun and cocked it. I couldn't do this. I couldn't live in this world. Not anymore. I raised the gun and pressed it to my temple, breathing hard.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked and my heart froze for a second. I dropped the gun, not caring why it didn't fire. I kicked it away and buried my face in my hands. I was too much of a coward to try again.


	22. I've Seen You There, Wild in my Dreams

Chapter 22: I've Seen You There, Wild in my Dreams

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

I slammed the door when I walked back to my room. No one bothered to follow me. I was happy that Merle was back and all but that girl just got on my last nerve. I couldn't believe how easily I'd snapped like that! I'd been taught better! I'd never lost my temper so quickly before. There was just something about those two teens that shortened my fuse.

I probably shouldn't have punched her.

Then again what I should have done was hit harder.

I had two voices in my head battling over which was right. There was the _Damnit Kylie-Jane you're an idiot punching a little 17 year old! Do you like picking on kids? _and then there was the loud and obnoxious voice that reminded me strangely of Abby, _You should have punched her harder! Make her nose match her idiot brother's! Go back out there and show her you meant your warning._

I felt like screaming.

I was shaking with the amount of adrenaline I got from getting that angry. I hadn't lost my temper like that for a long time. Those twins just pushed my buttons. At some point, Daryl had pulled me away from the girl but I could tell by the smirk on his face that he didn't really care what happened to her, he just wanted me to break out of my mad _"let's-punch-a-teenage-girl-in-the-face-'cause-she's-annoying-as-hell" _rage. I gave up and stormed off towards the lake, not caring that the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark out. It was my happy place.

Halfway there, Daryl came up to stop me and I sighed, sitting down against a tree.

"You okay, Kyles?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

I sighed, "I'll be fine as long as that little bitch is gone by morning."

He chuckled, "That was a hell of a swing. Remind me not to piss you off."

"You don't like a little bit of violence?" I smiled.

He grinned, "Sometimes."

"Oh, really?" I leaned over to him and made to kiss him, my mouth an inch from his. He grinned and closed his eyes but I leaned to the side and bit his ear playfully instead. That earned me a sharp intake of breath and a hand pulling at my hair.

"Yeah, really." He said, his voice all deep and crackly as he spoke. His breath was hot and tickled at my ear. I giggled and stood up, making to head back to the cabin but he stood and stopped me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to face him.

"Daryl?" He silenced me with a deep kiss and I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as he slammed my back against the tree behind me, pinning my hands above my head with one of his. He trailed kisses down my neck and my eyes shot open when he unbuttoned my shirt and continued down my abdomen. The sun had finally gone down so all I could see was his shadow as he worked his way back up to my mouth again.

"I'm strangely okay with this," I whispered, laughing when he nipped at my ear.

"Stop talking, Kyles."

I smiled. "Yes, sir."


	23. Join Our Hands and Raise Them High

Chapter 23: Join Our Hands and Raise Them High

**Abby Joy Marks**

**Day 17**

The next morning Shane got us all packed and ready to leave as soon as we all woke up. Which in my case, would have been much later had someone not been snoring like a jackhammer all night. I stuffed some breakfast into my mouth quickly and grabbed a beer before heading out to my mini. I was driving, with Kylie up front, Lori and Carl in the back seat. Daryl would take the truck, Merle his bike, and everyone else would pile in to Shane's jeep and in the bed of Daryl's truck. I silently wished those ginger twats would fall out of the bed of the truck. Or get _dragged _out by walkers. Either worked.

Merle kissed me on the cheek goodbye, which was the first odd thing of the day, but I didn't mind. I liked having him back. I missed him more than I cared to admit to his face. And I knew that at some point I was going to have to face him being angry for the Justin thing, but for now I was just glad that he was alive, and that he was with me still. I refused to let him leave again. Pissed off or not.

The drive was quiet and uncomfortable, and I guessed Kylie noticed it too because she reached over and turned on the CD player, blasting Miranda Lambert at full blast through the car. Carl started laughing and Lori, Kylie, and I sang along. Eventually we ran into a mess of backed up traffic, hundreds of cars dead-stopped on the highway and people setting up camp in between them. The long line into the refugee camp, I guessed. At least we were surrounded by people, and safe.

I stopped the car behind Daryl's truck and we all climbed out. I looked over at Merle and he motioned for me to go to him. As I passed, the redhead wonders got out of the back of the truck and I had to stop myself from dying of laughter when I noticed their matching bandaged noses and black eyes. That'll teach 'em. I smirked over at Kylie and she smiled in return, nearly starting to laugh, herself.

We all stayed out on the highway for the whole day, the sky had finally gone dark when we all looked up when we heard a deep rumbling go overhead. Kylie and I were in the middle of a game of 'I Never' with a blonde girl we'd met named Amy. After the planes went over, we all split up to find our groups. Kylie went off to find Daryl, and I was walking up and down the road looking for Merle.

I couldn't find Merle on the highway so I walked through the forest to get some time to myself. Kylie protested, but I took a gun with me, so she could bitch later. I just needed to clear my head a little bit. There was more rumbling overhead and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. I shook my head from side to side and shut my eyes.

I walked into a tree.

"Ow!"

...Okay, so, a talking tree.

"Goddamn, I'm sorry, dude!" I babbled, trying to see the figure in front of me. It was a young guy, I saw that much. He looked up at me and I found out he was Asian, too. And freaking adorable in a baseball cap and t-shirt.

"It's cool, sorry."

I looked at him. "Why are you apologizing, man? I'm the blind one."

"Well, it's pitch black out. And I walked in front of you."

"I walked into you."

"It wasn't your fault," he argued.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

I whistled. "Fuck, you're one stubborn little bastard, ain't ya?"

He snickered and adjusted his cap on his head, "A bit, yeah."

I smiled. "So what's your name, kid? I'm Abby."

"Glenn."

I arched a brow. "Seriously?"

He returned the look. "Not Asian enough for you?"

I laughed, "Nope."

"Well your name is okay," He told me, "It's just the right amount of redneck."

My jaw dropped and I laughed. "Oh, fucker's got a sense of humour."

He smirked, "Yeah and country bumpkins got a potty mouth."

"So, I have a colorful vocabulary. Cry me a river."

He grinned, "Build me a bridge."

"And get over it!" We both shouted, laughing. I threw my arm around Glenn's shoulder and we headed towards the highway.

"Kiddo, I'm seeing the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

He laughed, "Never had a redneck friend."

"Well, I ain't never had a chink for a friend, so it's a first for me, too. You should feel privileged."

"Hey, watch it, Hick-town."

"Don't test me, shortround."

We both laughed as we came out and onto the highway. Kylie was sitting over by Daryl and Merle in the bed of Daryl's truck. I led my new Asian buddy over to them, and waved as Kylie looked up and arched a brow.

"So y'all, this is Glenn." I informed them. Merle did a sort of cross between narrowing his eyes and a 'what the fuck' look. Daryl just stared in confusion. Kylie smirked at the boys and hopped off the tailgate.

"Hey, Glenn, I'm Kylie."

He smirked and shook her hand. "Great, another southern chick."

Kylie raised a brow, and I laughed, shoving his arm. "Welcome to Georgia, Captain Korea."


	24. Confidence is Gone

Chapter 24: Confidence is Gone

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I'd spent the night inside the tank, knowing that the herd had hit a few minutes after I dropped into it, and ignoring that fact. I'd get out somehow. When morning came I munched on the power bar I had in my vest, but I was still left fucking starving, and exhausted. I hadn't eaten or slept in three days. It was starting to get to me.

I knew I would need to call in backup if I was ever going to get my ass out of this mess. That meant I would need to get to a cell phone or something. Then I remembered the Sat phone that the Colonel had been using to contact the higher ups. It was back by the humvee. If I could get to that - I could call in more marines. Or at the least, an extraction team to get my sorry ass the fuck out of here.

It was about mid afternoon when I opened the hatch. I had been sitting there all day trying to work up the courage to actually do it. I had only a single clip of ammo left on my 9mm. I'd decided it was a better idea to just avoid as much of the walkers as I could.

I got lucky, since there were no walkers clinging to the tank like usual. Instead, they stood everywhere else, clustered in little packs every five feet. I got an idea, and dropped back down into the tank, pulling some gear from Private Larson's body. When I came back up, I had a grenade in my hand. I pulled the pin and fucking lobbed the thing across the parking lot, in the exact opposite direction of the humvee, and where I needed to get to. I dropped down into the tank, and after a moment, heard the explosion. I carefully peeked out of the hatch again, smiling when I saw the walkers start to move toward the loud noise, clearing away from my destination.

I waited a few minutes while they shambled away, and then I fucking ran for it. I reached it easily since it was pretty close, and grabbed the briefcase that held the Sat phone. I turned to head back, and cried out when I found a walker a foot in front of my face. I swung the briefcase and smashed the damn thing over the face, and it stumbled to the side, dropping. I didn't bother to stick around, and sprinted out of there, my heart pounding in my chest.

I reached the tank and vaulted up the side, dropping down into it and yanking the hatch shut behind me, breathing hard. I set the briefcase down and clicked the latches, opening it up and switching everything on. I yelled for help into the receiver but for the first four hours, all I got was static.

The reply came just after nightfall.

"_Major Walker, we read you."_

"Oh, thank fucking God." I nearly laughed. "Any chance you guys could get me the hell out of here?"

"_Is the CDC secure?"_

"Secure?" I asked. "The building is locked down tight. But there are about two hundred walkers on the front lawn."

"_Are you and your men able to push them back?"_

"My men are all dead." I said slowly. "So are Colonel Daniel's."

"_Is Colonel Daniel alive?"_

"No, sir."

There was a pause, and then -_ "We're initiating the Icarus Protocol."_

I swallowed hard. "You're not getting me out of here, are you."

"_We don't have any more men to send to you."_

"Send me a fucking helicopter!" I yelled, "You can't just- Fuck!" I threw the receiver across the floor.

"_Good luck, marine."_

"Yeah, fuck you," I told the Sat phone, not speaking into the receiver anymore. Fucking Icarus. Typical of our government. Let's fucking napalm the city. There might be survivors, but hell, they're as good as dead anyway since all of those walkers are on the streets. And not to mention that last marine. He can handle himself. He was trained to die in the line of duty.

Fucking bastards.

I hid in the tank that night when the planes went over, so angry that my nails drew blood on my palms.


	25. The Ashes Fell Like Snow

Chapter 25: The Ashes Fell Like Snow

**Kylie-Jane Creek**

I'd let the redneck comment slide and after that, the Glenn kid seemed alright. Abby led him over to the RV and she introduced him to Amy, and her sister Andrea. I stayed behind, sitting on the tailgate of Daryl's pickup with him and Merle. Thunder was rumbling overhead. I shivered and Daryl wrapped an arm around me. Lori and Shane walked passed, both looking shaken and upset. Tears were streaming down Lori's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, jumping down from the truck and going to her. Even as I asked I figured I knew the answer. My step-sister just lost her husband. She had a right to burst into tears at random moments.

She just shook her head and fell into me for a hug. I held her close and gave Shane a questioning look over her shoulder.

"It's the city," He said, his voice hushed and quiet, "They're napalming the goddamn city."

My breath caught in my throat as he let that sink in. Lori shuddered in my arms. I looked over at Daryl and Merle and they met my eyes with the same shocked expressions.

"What about the refugee center?" Abby asked, looking around at all of us. We had rounded up our little group, including Amy, Andrea, Glenn, and the guy with the RV, Dale, plus the small family that Lori found, Carol, Ed, and Sophia. "Is it gone?"

Shane nodded solemnly. "The radios are down. Even the emergency broadcast stopped transmittin'."

"Ooh, we're in deep now!" Merle said, laughing.

"What do we do?" I asked, ignoring him. "I mean, if the city's overrun..."

"We could go back to the cabin?" T-Dog suggested.

Daryl shook his head, "Place is j'st as bad."

"Farmland," Mike suggested, "Where there's less people."

"And less supplies." Abby added.

We went quiet for a moment while we all thought about our next move. The city was gone. So was the cabin. Mike had a point with the farm idea, I'd at least admit that. But so did Abby. Where were we supposed to go? What were we supposed to do?

"Look here," Dale and Glenn pointed to a spot on a map that Dale had stretched out on the hood of Abby's mini.

"It's an abandoned rock quarry," Glenn told us, "Looks like good a place as any... There's only one road up to it."

"That gives us water... Trees for shade and shelter... What about food?" Lori asked.

"We could collect berries?" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, go right ahead, Red." Merle snorted, "Or we could let the men handle this." He gestured to his shotgun and Daryl's crossbow. "We hunt."

He had his signature smirk on his face and the way he looked at all of us reminded me of a caveman going 'Me hunt food. Me shoot rabbit'.

"Not with the shotgun," I said, "Remember the sound attracts the walkers."

"Still, we've got arrows." Daryl said.

"I think we should get moving, if we're going to do this." Lori said. "I don't want to spend the night on the highway..."

"Then it's settled, alright?" Shane said, "Everybody pack up, we'll head back towards the quarry. Dale, you lead us in the RV. We'll follow behind in the rest of the cars."

We lined the cars up one by one and headed away from the city, this time I was squished in the cab of Daryl's truck in between him and his brother. I had a lump in my throat the size of a god damn baseball. That city was supposed to be hope. It was supposed to be safety. And now the refugee center was gone? The supposed vaccinations, the government care, all gone? Was it really that bad?

It was all happening so fast, I didn't know what to think. One minute everything's fine. Next, people are going missing and there's some weird injuries popping up in the hospital, as well as a flu bug going around. We all thought it was normal. And then dead people started roaming the streets? Eating the flesh off the damn faces of the living ? Our town is all killed? Then Atlanta gets overrun? What about the CDC? My unit?

It had only been 3 days since we left the house. Everything that had happened was just piling on. Everything was crumbling around us.

And I was supposed to raise a god damn baby in this world?


End file.
